My First Love
by x3Dorky-Candee
Summary: Li and Sakura were childhood sweethearts. But when Li's dad gets a new job in Tokyo, he has to leave Sakura and move to Tokyo with his family. Would they ever see each other again? Would they remember the past? NOW COMPLETE :D
1. GoodBye

Chapter 1. _Good-bye_

(13 Years Ago; USA; 7:00 PM  
Sakura and Li are 7 years old) Li finally finished washing the dishes. He reached out for the phone to call his sweetheart, Sakura, but right before he punched the last number of Sakura's phone number, his dad called him and his sister, "Li, Meiling. Please come to our room please." Li gave out a huge sigh and put the phone back on the receiver, he would have to call Sakura later. He went upstairs into his parent's room; Meiling and his mom were on the bed, "What's up dad?" Li said as he took a chair and sat down.

"I've got GREAT news everyone!" Li and Meiling looked at there dad smiling, "YAY! GOOOD NEWS! YAY!" Meiling started yelling. "Woah! Hold on their Ms. Excited! You haven't even heard my great news!" Their dad said with a chuckle. "Ooh. Sorry daddy! What's your good news?" Meiling said smiling. "I got a job in the computer company in Tokyo!" Their dad said with a huge smile. Meiling and Li jumped out of their seats and hugged their dad.

"IN TOKYO? DAD! THAT COMPANY IS THE RICHEST COMPANY ALIVE!" Li yelled happily as he hugged his dad even tighter. "Haha. I know! So pack your bags kids! We're leaving tomorrow!" His dad said. Li let go, "Were leaving? Leaving where?" Li asked, his heart was thumping, 'Please don't say we're moving to Tokyo' Li thought to himself. "We're moving to Tokyo!" his dad said with a huge smile. "But daddy… we have no house there!" Meiling said with a sad face. "Oh yes… your right. We don't have a house… we have a MANSION!" Their dad said. "A MANSION?" Meiling said as she hugged her dad tighter and tighter.

"Come on Li! Lets go pack!" Meiling said as she grabbed her big brother's arm and dragged him into their room. When Meiling finally let go of Li's arm, he escaped. He went downstairs to the kitchen. 'I cant believe we're moving to Tokyo… I cant believe I have to leave Sakura…' he thought to himself. 'How will I tell her?' Li let out a big sad sigh. He slowly took out a piece of paper and a pen and started writing a note, he wrote: 'Sakura, please meet me at the park across the street At 7:00 am. I have something important to tell you.' He went outside and stuck the note in a tree were he and Sakura put their notes; **A/N**: it was sort of like a mailbox.

Li looked at Sakura's house, then slowly walked to his house. He slowly packed all his belongings into boxes. As soon as everything was packed he fell asleep…

(The Next Day; USA; 6:50 AM)  
'Huh? What time is it?' Li said sleepily as he looked at his clock, "OMG! ITS 6:50 AM! I BETTER GET TO THE PARK!" Li said to himself as he jumped out of bed and got dressed. He left a note on the table telling his parents he was at the park and to call him when it was time to go. To Tokyo. He pulled on his sneakers and quietly left the house. He walked to the park in silence. When he got there he grabbed a swing as he waited for Sakura to arrive.

(Meanwhile At Sakura's House; 7:00 AM) YAWN 'Huh? Hm.. Li never called yesterday… Sakura pulled a sweater over her pajama shirt and walked outside to the Mailbox-Tree. 'Huh what's this? Ooh! Its from Li!' She thought to herself as she excitedly opened the note. 'Hm, he wants me to meet him at the park at 7, ook. I have how much time to get ready? WAIT! WHAT! ITS ALREADY 7:20 AM!' Sakura said as she looked twice at her watch. She had no time to change, so she ran all the way to the park. When she finally got to the park she saw Li swinging silently, she started tiptoeing closer and closer when she got close enough she covered his eyes with her hands, "GUESS WHO!" She said smiling "Sakura?" Li answered. "AW! How'd you know? Aha" Sakura said as she grabbed a swing next to him.

"What's up?" Sakura said smiling at Li. 'This is the last time I'll ever see that smile…' Li thought to himself as he looked at her. "What? Is something on my face? Ohmygod! Is it a bug! Li! Ahhh!" Sakura yelled as she violently slapped her face. Li let out a snort-laugh. "Ahah. No. Nothings on your face." Li said with a smile. Sakura looked at him. 'Something is wrong' she thought to herself as she looked at Li. There was silence… "Sakura… I-im moving to Tokyo… today." Li said stuttering. Sakura jumped off of her swing, "WHAT?" "LI! NO. YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME… LI…" Sakura said as she embraced her best friend, her sweetheart. Li slowly embraced her. He could feel tears on his shoulder.

After what seemed like 10 years, Li finally let go. He reached into his pocket, I have something for you. He slowly opened a box, which contained the most beautiful locket. He slowly opened the locket; there was a picture of him on one side and a picture of Sakura on the other side. Sakura wiped her tears away, she looked at Li. Li walked behind Sakura and put the necklace around her neck. "Li.. Its beautiful…" Sakura said as she looked at the locket. "LI! IT'S TIME TO GO! HURRY! WE'LL MISS THE PLANE!" Meiling shouted, as she went inside the car. Sakura looked at Li with pleading eyes. "I will always love you. You were my first love. My only love. I will never find anyone like you…. Please don't forget me…" Li said as he gave Sakura one last embrace. "Li. I love you. I will never forget you. Someday we will meet again…." Sakura said as she let go of her fist love. "Good bye Sakura…." Li said as he turned around and started walking home. "Good bye Li…" Sakura said as she watched him go. She watched him step into his car. She watched him leave the driveway…. 

She held her locket tightly, as she cried. She sat down on the swing, which Li was swinging on. She cried and cried… "One day we will meet again Li…" She said as she slowly got off the swing and walked home… 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**AUTHORS NOTE**: Yeah like it so far? Sorry if I haven't updated my other CCS fanfic, "I Love You"! But I think I am going to be updating this one more. I hope you enjoy this story! Please R&R ; and yes I accept Flames but please don't be to harsh!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own CCS. It rightfully belongs to Clamp. :)


	2. Memory Loss

Chapter 2. _Memory Loss_

Sakura was slowly walking across the street. So many thoughts passed through her mind, 'Will Li replace me?' 'Will he remember me?'' Will we meet again?' Sakura was thinking so much that she did not notice the truck that was speeding her way. HOOOOOOONK! Sakura turned her head to see the truck coming strait at her. Sakura knew she had to run, but her legs wouldn't move. All she could do was scream… Touya heard the scream and ran outside, "SAKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURA!" he yelled as he ran to save his sister.

The truck driver tried to step on the breaks, but he was to late. His truck had driven right into Sakura, which caused Sakura to be thrown onto the hard street cement. Blood was everywhere. Touya stopped running and looks at his sister. He slowly approached, Sakura, and carried her in his arms, he slowly rocked her back in forth. "Touya, Sakura, time to ea----" Mr. Kinomoto stopped. As he looked across the street to see Sakura in Touya's arms… Mr. Kinomoto quickly ran to Touya's side and took Sakura in his own arms. "T-T-Touya… call 911. Hurry!" He yelled as he rocked back and forth. Touya did not hesitate; he ran inside the house and called 911. The nurse he was speaking to told him that the ambulance would come as fast as they could.

When the ambulance finally came, they took young Sakura and placed her onto a stretcher as they boarded her onto the ambulance. Mr. Kinomoto and Touya were about to enter the ambulance when the nurse stopped them. "I'm sorry sir, but we don't have enough room for 2 extra people…" the nurse said with a sorry look. "But. Ms.. My daughter---" Mr. Kinomoto started complaining, "I'm sorry sir. You will have to take another car and go to the hospital…" the nurse said calmly as she closed the ambulance door and left for the hospital.

Mr. Kinomoto and Touya grabbed their coats and quickly drove off to the hospital. They drove in silence… "Doctor Zamora, we have a 911 emergency. A 7 year-old girl has just gotten hit by a truck, she has lost 200 cc." The nurse told the doctor. "Send her to the emergency room at once, we will have to operate soon! And don't worry about the blood loss, the we have enough in the blood bank to help her." As soon as Doctor Zamora gave her orders, they rushed Sakura into an emergency room, were they began to operate.

Just before the nurse left, Mr. Kinomoto and Touya appeared. "NURSE! Were is my daughter?" Mr. Kinomoto asked the nurse stuttering. "Sir, please calm down… are you the father of the young girl? Who was … hit… by a truck?" the nurse asked nervously. "Yes. Please tell me what are they going to do with her?" Mr. Kinomoto asked as tears ran down his cheeks. "Sir, please follow me." The nurse said as they started walking to the food court. "Sir, please have a seat." The nurse said as she sat down. Mr. Kinomoto sat down in front of the nurse. Touya quietly sat down next to his father.

"Mr. Kinomoto, your daughter is going to be fine. Our best doctor, Doctor Zamora is operating on her right now, she lost 200 cc of blood, but the blood bank is taking care of it." The nurse said, Mr. Kinomoto looked, relieved. BRING! BRING! "Oh, um excuse me sir." The nurse said politely as she stood up and answered her phone. "Nurse Rica? It is Doctor Zamora." Doctor Zamora said on the other line, "OH! Doctor Zamora! How is the little girl?" Nurse Rica asked. "She is fine, you can send her family up to see her now, she will be in room 207, but Nurse, she has suffered from memory loss…" Doctor Zamora said shakily. "Oh.. I will inform her father. Good bye." Nurse Rica said as she slowly hung up and walked over to Mr. Kimoto and Touya.

"Mr. Kinomoto, your daughter is fine. They have finished the operation. But there is a problem.." Nurse Rica paused and looked at Mr. Kinomoto's face. "Whaa—What's wrong Ms?" Mr. Kinomoto asked stuttering. "Your daughter has memory loss…" She said, looking down. "Nurse.. please bring us to her?" Mr. Kinomoto said standing up, "Yes sir, this way sir." Nurse Rica said as she led them to room 207.

"Your daughter is in here sir," Nurse Rica said as she quietly opened the door. Touya ran inside as he knelt down beside his sister. Tears slowly ran down his cheeks, Mr. Kinomoto walked silently and put his hand on his son's shoulder… Knock knock. Everyone turned around. "Hello, I am Doctor Zamora." Doctor Zamora said as she firmly shook Mr. Kinomoto's hand. "How severe is the memory loss?" Mr. Kinomoto asked, but before Doctor Zamora could answer, Sakura suddenly woke up. "Wher—where am I?" Sakura said groaning. "Daddy? Touya? Why are you crying?" Sakura asked as she silently sat up. Everyone looked surprisingly at Sakura. 

"Doc, I thought you said my daughter had memory loss?" Mr. Kinomoto asked as he looked at Sakura. "I—I thought so as well…" Doctor Zamora began, "Um.. Sakura? Do you remember how old you are? Do you remember your last name? Do you remember anything?" Doctor Zamora asked Sakura as she slowly walked over to her. "Um.. well Im 7, my last name is Kinomoto, and that's about all I remember." Sakura answered. "Nothing else?" Doctor Zamora asked, "Nope. Nothing else." Sakura replied smiling.

"This.. this is incredible! I thought her memory loss was severe… but she somehow _escaped_ it…" Doctor Zamora said smiling at Mr. Kinomoto. Mr. Kinomoto smiled back as he ran to Sakura's side and embraced her. Touya stood up and joined in the embrace. Doctor Zamora gave them a quick nod and left. Soon after 3 days had passed, Sakura was able to go back home. When they arrived home, Sakura looked outside and stared at the house next door. "Touya… who lives there?" Sakura said pointing at the house. "You—you don't remember?" Touya said looking at his sister. "No…" Sakura said looking up at her brother. "The, the Li's used to live there, but they moved to Tokyo 4 days ago.." Touya replied as he put his arm around his sister and walked her inside. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**AUTHORS NOTE: **Wee! Another chapter:) I hope you guys like it! I know its kinda weird that Sakura only remembers some things… but that's just how this story goes! Oh and I wanna say thank you to the following people:

Ohohen – Weeee! My first reviewer :) Thanks so much for the review!  
Dbzgtfan2004 – Thanks for the review! Sakura and Syaoran are the cutest couple!  
Tomiki - Yup. I'll use Li's first name from now on (Syaoran). :) thanks for the review!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don not own CCS. It rightfully belongs to CLAMP :)

3; allyson


	3. Stalkers, Lost Photo, New Love

Chapter 3. _Stalkers, Lost Photo, New Love _

(Tokyo; 3 days after Sakura's accident)  
"Here we are kids!" Mr. Li said as he opened the door to their new house.. Erm mansion. Meiling was the first to enter. "OMGOSH! DADDDDY! CAN I PICK MY ROOM?" Meiling excitedly asked as she flashed her dad the hugest and brightest smile. "Of course!" Her dad replied smiling back at her. "Oh. But why don't we unpack first sweetie?" Their mom told Meiling as she started unloading the car. Syaoran was the last person to step outside of the car. He gave out a loud sigh and began to help his family unpack.

"Ok kids. Grab your suitcase and pick your rooms!" Their mom and dad said in unison with a smile. "Ok!" Meiling replied with a smile. Syaoran looked as if he was in another world, "Syaoran? Is everything ok?" his dad asked, "Oh, uh yeah. Everything is perfect dad!" Syaoran said forcing a smile. "Well, I better find my new room before Meiling gets it!" Syaoran said as he forced another fake smile and went upstairs. He didn't really want to look for his "room" right at that moment, so he chose the nearest room and set his suitcase down and flopped onto the bed.

He rolled over to his side and reached for his suitcase. He opened the small zipper and took out a picture of him and Sakura. He looked at the picture wishing he were back with her. "Hi Sakura." He whispered to the picture. "Hi Syaoran!" an imaginary Sakura replied. "How are you doing?" He asked the imaginary Sakura. "I'm ok, I guess." The imaginary Sakura replied flashing her most beautiful smile. Syaoran smiled back, and this time it wasn't fake. "No one can make me smile the way you do Sakura…" Syaoran said as he sat up and smiled. "HEY SYAORAN!" Meiling yelled as she started walking to her brother's room. 'GAHH! I needa hide this picture!" Syaoran yelled looking for a place to hide the picture. 'Uh.. Uh… AHHH!' He yelled in his mind. Finally he stuck the picture in-between his mattresses. "Hi Meiling!" Syaoran said with an innocent smile.

Meiling eyed him suspiciously, "What are yeah doing big brother?" Meiling asked as she started looking around his room. 'He's hiding something!' Meiling thought to herself. "Oh, uh nothing! I was just yeah know unpacking." Syaoran said nervously. "Then why isn't your suitcase unzipped?" Meiling asked giving him another suspicious look. 'Uhg.. She knows.' Syaoran thought to himself as he looked down at his feet. Ding-dong! 'Phew saved by the bell!' Syaoran thought to himself as he stood up, "Well, whadda'ya know we got visitors, I better answer that!" Syaoran said with a nervous laugh as he ran downstairs to get the door.

Meiling started to walk around Syaoran's room, "Hm.." She said to herself as she looked under the bed. "WHAT IS HE HIDING!" She yelled to herself. "I got the door mom!" Syaoran yelled as he opened the door. "HIYA NEIGHBOR!" A girl about the same age as Syaoran said as he grabbed Syaoran's hand and shook it. "Uh… hi?" Syaoran said shyly returning the handshake. "My name is Maiiko (A/N: Pronounced: my-e-ko), and I live in the house on your right." Maiiko said pointing at her house. "Hm, you wanna go to the park? Do you have other brothers? 'Cause you know you're kinda cute! Hm.. You're not kinda cute, you ARE cute!" Maiiko said pinching Syaoran's cheeks. Syaoran rubbed his cheeks, "Uh, thanks…. I guess." He replied. "Um, my name is Syaoran Li, uh.. I live here." Syaoran said pointing at his house. "And uh.. I have a sister named Meiling…" Syaoran added.

"Ooooh! Maiiko Li… doesn't it sound PERFECT boyfriend?" Maiiko said excitedly as she smiled. 'BOYFRIEND?' Syaoran yelled in his head as he forced a smile at her. 'Wait.. don't smile! It'll only make her think you're her boyfriend even more!' He argued with himself. 'Don't you remember Sakura?' Syaoran thought to himself… "AHH. To much arguing!" He said out aloud. Maiiko gave him a uh-are-you-ok look "Oh uh, I mean.. uh, my mom's calling gotta go! Bye!" Syaoran said slamming the door.

"Gahhh.. I needa find what he was hiding!" Meiling said to herself as she jumped onto Syaoran's bed. Rip. "Huh? Why is Syaoran's bed making a ripped paper sound?" Meiling asked herself as she got of the bed and jumped back on it. "Woah. Freaky!" She said as she jumped some more. "Wait a minute…" She said to herself as she lifted one of Syaoran's mattresses, "AHAH! I found it!" Meiling said as she looked at the picture of her older brother and a girl from their old neighborhood. "Hey that's Sak---" Meiling was about to finish her sentence when she heard Syaoran walking up the stairs.

"I'll be right back mom, I gotta get something in my room." Syaoran told his mom as he started walking upstairs, "OH NO!" Meiling thought to herself. "Gotta hide! Gotta hide! But where?" Meiling thought to herself as she looked around her brother's room for a hiding place. "Oh wait. What am I doing? I have my own room." Meiling said to herself giggling as she left her brother's room. When Syaoran finally got to his room, he closed the door and lifted up his mattress, but to his surprise the picture wasn't there.

He had lost his only memento of Sakura. "Huh? Were did I put it!" He asked himself as he searched his room. After an hour he still couldn't find it. All he had to remember Sakura by was memory…. Syaoran finally gave up looking and sadly walked downstairs to eat dinner. "Oh! Syaoran, who was at the door earlier?" His mom asked. "Oh, some crazy girl. Who is 'supposedly' our neighbor." Syaoran said. "Syaoran! Don't call her crazy! You barely know the girl!" His mom told him. "But mom! She pinched my cheeks, called me cute, and called me her boyfriend!" Syaoran told his mom. His mom stopped chewing and looked at Syaoran's dad, and back at Syaoran. She burst out laughing. Soon, his dad joined in.

Syaoran looked at his mom and dad with a confused look, "I don't get it. What's so funny?" he asked them. "Aha.. you aha… got.. aha… your.. ahahahaha tell him hunny." His mom said in a fit of laughter. "Son.. aha… what your mom… ahaha.. is trying to say is… ahahahaha" His dad said as he broke down laughing. Syaoran looked at his parents as if they were maniacs. Soon his sister started laughing. Syaoran shot his sister a mean look and asked her, "What's so funny?" "I dunno. But they're laughing so I'm laughing to!" Meiling said giggling.

Syaoran sweat-dropped, as he looked at his whole family who was laughing at him, and he didn't even do anything funny. Finally, after what seemed like 846379648 years passed they stopped laughing. Syaoran took a deep breath and asked again, "What.Was.So.Funny?" he said slowly. His mom took exhaled and then looked at Syaoran seriously, "Son.. you .. you.. have a… ahaha" his mom couldn't keep the laughter in, and burst out laughing all over again. "What? Do I gotta booger? Or something?" Syaoran said glancing at the mirror. This made his family laugh even harder.

"MOM! DAD!" Syaoran yelled over their laughter. "Yes boog—I mean son?" his dad said laughing. Then all of a sudden, ding-dong! "Oh no.. OH NO! ITS HER!" Syaoran yelled as he hid behind a couch. "DON'T ANSWER IT!" Syaoran said seriously. But he was to late, Meiling had already answered the door. "HIIIIIII NEIGHBOR!" Maiiko said with a big smile. Syaoran's parents looked at each other and burst out laughing all over again. Maiiko looked confused. "Um.. I'll just come back another day…" she said leaving. "BYE!" Meiling said closing the door.

Syaoran went back to his seat, and let out a big sigh. "Will you pleeeeeease tell me now?" He asked his parents. His parents finally calmed down, "Son, you've got yourself a STALKER!" His dad said with a smile. "A WHATT?" Syaoran asked as he dropped his fork on the floor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**AUTHORS NOTE:** Ooooh! 3rd chapter:) I hope you enjoy it! I know its seems somewhat rushed, but I did my best! I am planning to finish this story first then I'll try and finish up I LOVE YOU (my other CCS fanfic.) Thanks to:  
**DISCLAIMER: **I DO **NOT** OWN CCS. SO.. DON'T SUE ;)

Chloena – I'm glad you enjoyed my story :)please keep reading! Oh! And sorry for misspelling her last name wrong . I am so dumb aha. Hm, I think I'm going to leave her last name Kimoto.. change things a little :) lol

tomiki – Thanks for the advise by the way :)thanks for the review!

Anime Chick 34 – Yoo! Cousin! Aha. When you said: "My Faith is in you this time" , it reminded me of Star Wars aha. Except they say: "May the force be with you" aha. Thanks for the review :)

;allyson 


	4. My Best Friend

Chapter 4. _My Best Friend_

(2 Years Later; USA; Sakura and Madison are 9 years old)  
Sakura playfully bounced her soccer ball up and down on her knee. "This neighborhood is so boringgg!" Sakura said to herself as she placed the soccer ball on the grass and sat on it. Sakura let out a loud sigh and put her chin on her hands. "I wish I had a friend…" She whispered to herself quietly. Vroom! Vroom! "Huh?" Sakura asked herself as she looked up. And to her surprise her wish came true. She had new neighbors! Sakura ran into her house and dropped her soccer ball near the stairs. "TOUYAAA! DADDDDDY! I GOTS GOOD NEWSS! HURRY!" Sakura yelled as she walked into the kitchen. "What is it Sa---AHH!" Touya yelled, BAM! "Uhg. KAIJU! (A/N: I dunno how to spell kaiju.. monster in Japanese ehe.. sorry!) STOP LEAVING YOUR SOCCER BALL NEAR THE STAIRS! I COULDA GOT HURT _AGAIN_!" Touya screamed as he walked into the kitchen.

"TOUYA! How many times do I have to tell you not to call your sister a 'kaiju'?" Their dad said giving Touya a mean look. Touya rolled his eyes and sat down. "So, Sakura, what is this great news?" their dad said smiling. "WE GOTS NEW NEIGHBORS!" Sakura said excitedly. "Really? Wow! That is great news! Why don't you go greet them Sakura?" Her dad said flashing Sakura another smile. "Oh! That's a great idea daddy! OOH! Can you help me make cookies?" Sakura asked smiling her prettiest smile. "Kai—err Sakura. Dad has work to do. What if I help you instead?" Touya said looking at his dad.

"OH! REALLY TOUYA!" Sakura asked as she jumped up and down. "Yup, ok lets get started Ka—Sakura." Touya said giving Sakura a warm smile. "See. Why can't you guys be nice to each other all the time?" Their dad said laughing as he went upstairs. "Ok, Sakura, go grab the ingredients, eggs, milk, flour, and chocolate chips." Touya said as he grabbed a bowl. "Got it!" Sakura said as she looked in the refrigerator for the ingredients. After the cookies were finally done baking, Sakura grabbed their prettiest plate and put the freshly baked cookies on it in a decorated fashion.

"OK! I'm gonna go give these to the neighbors now Touya! Bye!" Sakura said as she carefully held the plate and walked out the door. "Ok. But you better not break that plate!" Touya said as he began cleaning up. Sakura hummed a sweet tune on her way to her new neighbors house. When she got there, she carefully held the plate in one hand and rang the doorbell. A young girl, with blackish, purplish hair, and beautiful purple eyes who was about the same age as Sakura, opened the door. "Hi! I'm Sakura, I live right next door." Sakura said smiling at the girl. "H-Hi. I'm Madison Daidoji." Madison replied returning a shy, yet beautiful smile.

"Oh! Here, my brother, Touya and me made cookies for you and your family! They're chocolate chip!" Sakura said offering the plate of cookies to Madison. "Oh! Thank you! I love chocolate chip cookies!" Madison said eagerly accepting the plate of cookies. "Madison, who's at the door hunny?" Madison's mom asked poking her head out of the kitchen, "Oh! Please come in, I want you to meet my mom." Madison said as she led Sakura inside the house. "Mom. This is my new friend, Sakura, she lives right next door" Madison told her mom as she flashed her mom a happy smile. "Oh! Hi there Sakura. I am Mrs. Daidoji" Mrs. Daidoji said with a smile as she shook Sakura's hand. "Hi Mrs. Daidoji" Sakura said happily returning the handshake. Ding-dong! "Oh I'll get it!" Mrs. Daidoji said as she answered the door. 

"Hi. I am Mr. Kinomoto, I'm Sakura's father, um, is she here by any chance?" Mr. Kinomoto asked as he shook Mrs. Daidoji's hand. "Oh hello Mr. Kinomoto! I am Mrs. Daidoji, Madison's mother, oh and Sakura is in the kitchen, please come in" Mrs. Daidoji said as she led Mr. Kinomoto into the kitchen. "Heyy daddy!" Sakura said smiling at her dad. "Hi Sakura." Mr. Kinomoto said, "Oh, and you must be Madison! I'm Sakura's father, Mr. Kinomoto." Mr. Kinomoto said as he smiled and shook Madison's hand. "Hello Mr. Kinomoto." Madison said flashing her shy smile. "Hm. I have an excellent idea, Mrs. Daidoji, Madison would you like to have dinner at our house?" Mr. Kinomoto asked Mrs. Daidoji with a smile.

"Why, yes! That would be nice!" Mrs. Daidoji said as she thanked Sakura's dad. "Great! Dinner at 7 it is then!" Mr. Kinomoto replied with a smile. "In the meantime, why don't you and Sakura go play outside Madison?" Mrs. Daidoji said smiling. "SURE! C'MON SAKURA!" Madison said excitedly as she and Sakura went outside to play. "I have a feeling they are going to be great friends." Mr. Kinomoto said to Mrs. Daidoji with a smile. "Yes.. I am so happy for Madison. She's usually the shy type. Never really had great friends back then." Mrs. Daidoji said in reply…

"TAG YOUR IT!" Sakura giggled as she poked Madison. "HAHA. Come back here Sakura!" Madison said laughing as she chased Sakura. After an hour passed, the girls heard their parents call them in for dinner," Girls! Time for dinner!" they yelled. Madison and Sakura giggled their way into the kitchen where they happily ate dinner. Right after they ate their delicious dinner, Sakura asked her dad if Madison could sleep over. Mr. Kinomoto looked at Madison's mother. Mrs. Daidoji shot them a nice smile and nodded. "YAAAAY!" Madison and Sakura exclaimed, as they got ready for the big sleepover.

(Sakura's Room; 9:00 PM)  
"Sakura?" Madison said yawning as she climbed into the bed. "Yes Madison?" Sakura said as she climbed into the bed as well. "You're my best friend…." Madison said smiling at the ceiling. "Madison.. You're my best friend to" Sakura said smiling. "Good night.. Best friend" Sakura said as she slowly drifted to sleep, "Good night best friend." Madison said in reply as she fell asleep…. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**AUTHORS NOTE: **Wow! 2 chapters in 1 day! Sorry if I am _kinda_ rushing these chapters! I hope you still like them! o.o incredible! Aha. Hm, I forgot to answer some questions so here goes: Meiling is Syaoran's cousin, but I decided to make her his little sister this time :) ; And, Sakura does actually live in Tokyo, but I decided to have her live in the USA.. but you'll see what happens after 13 years ;) ; Oh, and I decided not to stick with 'Kimoto' -- aha ; Well, I hope that answered your questions!  
**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own CCS. It rightfully belongs to clamp ;)

;allyson


	5. Kiss Me

Chapter 5. _Kiss Me  
_(Tokyo; Syaoran, Maiiko, Eriol are now 9 years old)  
Syaoran was silently walking to the park. So many thoughts filled his mind. He still couldn't find the lost picture… And to make matters worse, he forgot his childhood lover's name! All he remembered was that she had wonderful amber hair, and pure emerald eyes that anyone could get lost in… 'HOW COULD I FORGET HER NAME!' Syaoran yelled at himself. 'Was it Cherry Blossom?' Syaoran asked himself. 'Or was it Cherry? Blossom? Or----' Syaoran's thought's were interrupted.

Maiiko silently tiptoed behind him and jumped on his back. "AHHHHHHH!" Syaoran yelled as he ran around in circles flailing his arms around. Maiiko jumped off his back in a fit of giggles. "Aw _boyfriend_ your so cute!" Maiiko said poking Syaoran's chest playfully. Syaoran groaned. "Boyfriend can I ask you something?" Maiiko said with a serious face. Syaoran looked at her and gave a little nod. Maiiko exhaled loudly, "Why don't you ever smile!" She asked. Then, Syaoran got hit with the most wonderful memory…

(**FLASHBACK**) --- _Two kids, about the age of 5 were sitting on the sand, building their sand castle. The amber-brown, pure emerald-eyed girl gave the brown-haired, amber-eyed boy a smile. The boy gladly returned a smile…_

"Only my family, and someone else can make me smile…" Syaoran said as he smiled at the sky. Maiiko smiled. "Am I the one who makes you smile?" She asked inching closer to Syaoran. Syaoran looked at her and sweat-dropped. Maiiko inched closer. Syaoran inched farther. Maiiko started running, Syaoran started running. Then Maiiko tackled Syaoran onto the grass. "What are you doing?" Syaoran asked her as he tried to get her off her. Maiiko closed her eyes and made a kissy-face. Syaoran stared back in horror. Right before Maiiko's lips touched Syaoran's, someone pulled her off of him.

"What are you trying to do?" A blue haired boy asked Maiiko. "Oh hi Eriol! Have you met my BOYFRIEND?" Maiiko said greeting Eriol. Eriol looked at Syaoran, Syaoran mouthed the words: I'm not her boyfriend to him. Eriol laughed. Syaoran grinned. Maiiko looked at Eriol, then at Syaoran. "What's so funny?" She asked with a pout. "Oh, uh nothing, oh uh your mom's calling you." Eriol said nervously. "Oh ok.. bye boyfriend. Oh and bye Eriol." Maiiko said skipping off to her house. Eriol helped Syaoran up.

"Thank god you came!" Syaoran said smiling. "She was about to KISS me!" He added. "AHAH! DUDE IT WAS HILARIOUS! You shoulda seen Maiiko's face!" Eriol laughed as he imitated Maiiko. "Oh kisss me Syaoran. Kisss me!" Eriol said falling into a fit of laughter. Syaoran soon joined him. "Hey, you wanna go play video games at my place?" Syaoran asked Eriol. "Yeah sure." Eriol said smiling. "Oh but I should warn you. To get to my house we have to get passed Kissy-Kissy-Goo-Goos." Syaoran said laughing. "WHAT? NO WAY! YOU LIVE NEAR HER?" Eriol asked. "I LIVE NEXT DOOR TO HER!" Syaoran said groaning.

Eriol and Syaoran fell into another fit of laughter. As they neared Maiiko's house they stopped laughing. "Dude! What if she sees us!" Eriol whispered to Syaoran as they prepared to run for Syaoran's house. "Oh well, it's the only way to get to my house! C'mon let's run for it on the counta 3!" Syaoran said. "Ok, 1….2…..3" Eriol said as they both started running for Syaoran's house. Syaoran got his key and opened the door. When they got inside they collapsed laughing on the floor. "Dude! I can't believe we're afraid of a girl!" Syaoran said trying to get up. "Dude! That's not a girl I swear. She's like an alien or something!" Eriol said as Syaoran helped him get up.

"Syaoran is that you?" His mom said walking towards the door. "Yeah mom." Syaoran said as he walked up to his mom. "Oh, and who's this?" His mom said looking at Eriol. "Oh that's Eriol. He saved me from Maiiko." Syaoran said as Eriol did a superman pose. "Eriol to the rescue! Nice to meet you Mrs. Li" Eriol said as he shook Mrs. Li's hand. Mrs. Li laughed. "She's still stalking you?" She said in-between giggles. "Mrs. Li! You shoulda seen it! The girl tackled him and try to kiss him!" Eriol said laughing, "Oh Syaoran, kiss me!" Eriol said in a Maiiko voice. Syaoran punched him, Mrs. Li just laughed. "Well, I'll be in the kitchen if you boys need me." Mrs. Li said as she headed for the kitchen. "C'mon lets go to my room" Syaoran told Eriol as he led him upstairs to his room.

"Dude. Nice house." Eriol said looking around. "Thanks." Syaoran said as they entered his room. "Duude! You got a freakin' XBOX 360!" Eriol said touching the XBOX 360. "Uh.. yeah. Lets play." Syaoran said grabbing his two controllers. "Mwauahah! No one can beat the all powerful Eriol!" Eriol said as he attacked Syaoran in the game. Syaoran laughed as he tried to get revenge. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Wee! Another chapter! Sorry if it is somewhat _rushed_ and _short_! But I promise the next chapter will be VERY interesting. Do you wanna hint? If you don't then skip the next Italic word… _The Locket_. Hm, wonder what happens? Aha. Find out for yourself buddy! Ok, here are my **thankyou**'s: 

Chloena - Hehe. Thanks for the review:) Sakura and Syaoran forever oh yes! Aha. Lol, don't worry next chapter it';; be 11 years later, (they'll be 20 years old by then) then _dun dun dun_! Hehe!

_Please R&R folks'!  
Flames welcomed :)_

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own CCS ; it rightfully belongs to CLAMP. ;)

;allyson


	6. Lockets,Boys,Tokyo

Chapter 6. _Lockets, Boys, Tokyo _  
(11 Years Later; Madison's House; Sakura, Madison are now 20 Years Old)  
Madison quietly grabbed a pillow and tiptoed to Sakura's side. Madison slowly lifted the pillow over her head and BAM! "Wake up sleepy head!" Madison said giggling. "Whaa? Huh?" Sakura said as she woke up. Madison got a glance on the locket around Sakura's neck, for the past 11 years, Madison never really noticed it. "Sakura… Were did you get that locket?" Madison said pointing at the locket. Sakura looked down. "Oh.. I don't know. It's been around my neck for like 13 years." "Can I see it?" Madison asked, " Sure." Sakura said taking it off and handed it to Madison.

Its beauty mesmerized Madison. "Have you ever opened it?" Madison said looking up at Sakura. "Nope, I don't even know where it came from." Sakura said shrugging her shoulders. Madison took a seat on the bed next to Sakura. She examined it closely. On the front it had Sakura's name written on it, on the back was another name. "Sakura do you know anyone named Li?" Madison asked Sakura. "No.. Why?" Sakura asked looking at Madison. "Because, it says Li on the back of you locket.." Madison replied, giving Sakura a confused look. Sakura took the locket and looked at the back were the name "Li" glistened back looking at her.

"Sakura.. Open it. Maybe we'll get a clue to who this Li guy is." Madison said looking at Sakura. "Yeah.." Sakura said. Madison stared at the locket as Sakura opened it. Inside the locket were two people, Sakura and a boy. Sakura and Madison quietly stared at the picture on the right side. It was a brown-haired boy with matching amber brown eyes. "Who… who is that?" Madison asked Sakura stuttering. "I.. I don't know." Sakura replied still staring at the boy. Sakura soon got hit with a flashback…

(**FLASHBACK**) --- _Two kids who were about 7 years old sat down on a bench eating ice cream. A young Sakura laughed at the young, brown haired, amber-eyed boy next to her who had a chocolate ice cream_ _mustache. The boy blushed a light pink and whipped off the mustache…_

"Sa-Ku-Ra?" Madison said slowly as she waved a hand in front of Sakura's face. "Huh?" Sakura said snapping out of her flashback. "Madison… I had a weird flashback… I was at a carnival with that boy…" Sakura said looking at the boy's picture. Madison looked at Sakura, Sakura sighed deeply and closed the locket. "Life is a mystery…" Sakura said as she put the locket back on. Madison simply nodded. After what seemed like 328364674 years of silence, Madison stood up. "Oh! Sakura! I have something to show you!" Madison said with a smile.

Sakura looked back at Madison smiling. Madison took out a box of photos. "Remember all those outfits that I made us?" Madison said smiling, Sakura nodded. "Well, I took pictures of us in them! We look like models!" Madison said striking a pose. Sakura laughed and looked inside the box. Sakura let out a gasp. "Madison! You look gorgeous in this picture!" Sakura said holding up a photo of Madison in a strapless purple gown (that was of course designed by Madison). Madison blushed.

"Ohh! Sakura! Look! We look so beautiful in this picture!" Madison said holding up a photo of Sakura and her at the park. Sakura was wearing a light cherry blossom pink halter, and Madison was wearing a purplish, blackish tank top. They were both smiling. "Wow.." Sakura said looking at the picture. While they were looking through the box of pictures, Madison got an idea. She would send some of their pictures to Tokyo Model Inc! If they accepted her and Sakura as models, they would make a lot of money! The only downside was that they would have to live in Tokyo. But it wasn't that big of a downside.

She and Sakura would be able to help their family. Madison smiled at her plan. When Sakura wasn't looking, Madison took all of their gorgeous pictures and stuck them underneath her pillow. She wasn't exactly going to tell Sakura the plan… yet. "Oh! Hey I needa use the bathroom." Sakura said as she stood up and went to the bathroom. Madison quickly got her most beautiful designs and stuck them in an envelope. She also grabbed the photos. On the back of the picnic photo, she wrote on the back: _Left: Sakura Kinomoto Right: Madison Daidoji_. (_All clothes were designed by Madison Daidoji.)_ She sealed the envelope and wrote Tokyo Model Inc. on the envelope and went outside to the mailbox. She did a silent prayer and stuck the envelope into the mailbox.

"Hey Madison, what're yeah doing there?" Sakura asked as she went outside to join Madison. "Oh uh nothing. My mom just wanted me to check the mail." Madison nervously said as she opened her mailbox. "Eh. Whatt'a yeah know? No mail!" Madison said laughing again. Sakura eyed her suspiciously then shrugged it off, as they went back to Madison's. 'I hope we get the job…' Madison thought to herself. Sakura stared at Madison's happy face. "What are you smiling about?" Sakura asked. "Huh? Oh nothing!" Madison said trying to hide her smile. 'Mmhm. Something's up' Sakura thought to herself as she shot Madison a suspicious look.

But all Madison did was give her a nervous smile in return. After 2 minutes of silent had passed, Sakura let out a loud sigh and looked at Madison's purple eyes. "What did you do?" Sakura asked in a serious tone. Madison let out yet another nervous laugh. "Hehe.. Nothing!" Madison said trying to dodge Sakura's eyes. '3….2….1…' Sakura counted in her mind. "Ok! I did something!" Madison said. "Why must you always torture me into telling you!" Madison said as she flopped onto the bed. Sakura giggled. "So what'd you do?" Sakura said as she sat down on a chair. "I..Uh.. You SWEAR you wont get mad at me?" Madison asked as she looked at Sakura with pleading eyes. Sakura nodded. "Ok.. Well.. I sent pictures of us to tokyomodelinc. Hey look at the time lets eat!" Madison said quickly standing up. Sakura blinked. "YOU WHATT?" Sakura asked standing up. "Hey! You swore you wouldn't get mad at me!" Madison said sitting back down.

Sakura groaned. "But why?" Sakura asked. "Because! If we got the jobs, we could earn lots of money.. And also be famous, but that's asides the point! We could help our families!" Madison said smiling innocently at Sakura. "Yeah. Your right…" Sakura said letting out a sigh. "Great! Oh but the only thing is if we get the job we have to go to coughcoughTOKYOcoughcough" Madison said pretending to cough. Sakura stared at her. "Tokyo?" Sakura asked nervously. Madison gave a small nod. "Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhh. I don't wanna move!" Sakura said in a childish tone. Madison let out a sigh. "Stop bein a baby! We'll be able to visit! Or they could even visit us!" Madison said as she stood up to leave the room. Sakura quietly mumbled something as she followed Madison to the kitchen. 'I hope we get the job.' Madison thought, 'Oh please. Give the job to someone else!' Sakura thought to herself. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**AUTHORS NOTE**: Mwahaha! 2 chapters! I hope you guys like this one! Oooh! If Sakura gets the job, She has to move to TOKYO:o GASP! Aha. I love this story! Ok, time to update: I LOVE YOU! I left the people with a major cliffie there aha.  
_Please Read and Review!  
Flames are always welcomed.  
_**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own CCS; It rightfully belongs to Clamp  
;allyson


	7. You've Got Mail

Chapter 7. _You've Got Mail!  
_Madison sleepily got out of her bed and put on her slippers. She let out a loud yawn. "Madison, hunny can you get the mail?" Her mom asked from the kitchen. "Yawn.. sure.. yawn" Madison replied in-between yawns. She slowly and sleepily walked to their mailbox and got the mail. She glanced at Sakura's house, 'I wonder if she's awake yet?' Madison thought to herself as she went back inside her house. She flopped onto the couch and looked through the mail.

"Bills.. Bills.. Bills.." Madison said as she threw the bills aside. Madison went through all the letters until she saw one addressed to her, from Tokyo Model Inc. She slowly opened it and read the letter…

_Dear Ms. Daidouji and Ms. Kinomoto,  
Tokyo Model Inc. has a great offer for the both of you!  
We would like the both of you to be our new models! And,  
we have another offer for Ms. Daidouji; we would like it  
if you would accept our offer to be both a model and designer!  
If you have chosen to accept our offers, please call 1-800-554-MODEL._

Sincerely,  
Ms. Tsukara  
(Manager of Tokyo  
Model Inc.)

Madison read the letter over and over again. "OMYGOD!" Madison yelled as she ran to Sakura's house. She door belled and banged on their door impatiently. After about 10 minutes of banging and door belling passed, Sakura sleepily opened the door. Madison was unaware that Sakura already opened the door and accidentally banged her best friend in the face with her fist. Sakura fell (anime style). "Ah! Sorry Sakura!" Madison said helping her friend up.

Sakura rubbed her forehead. "Madison, it's 10 am! Why are you banging on my door!" Sakura asked Madison as she let her in. "SAKURA! WE GOT JOB OFFERS TO BE MODELS!" Madison said happily as she hugged Sakura. "WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Sakura said returning the hug. "Mmhm. Look! Here's the letter!" Madison said thrusting the letter into Sakura's hands. Sakura slowly opened it and began reading. Madison watched breathing heavily. "O-O—OH MY GOD! MADISON!" Sakura said as she dropped the letter. 'Oh man… now we gotta move to Tokyo.' Sakura thought to herself. Sakura let out an unexpected frown.

"There's nothing wrong is there?" Madison said eyeing Sakura suspiciously. Sakura was about to say that she didn't want to move to Tokyo but then she heard an imaginary Madison voice in her head saying: "Baby! Baby! Sakura is a baby! Nanaanan!" Sakura shook the voice out of her head and gave Madison a fake smile, "Nope! Let's call 'em!" Sakura said as she grabbed the phone. Madison quickly dialed the phone number, "Hello, Ms. Tsukara speaking." Ms. Tsukara said on the other line, "H-Hello? Ms. Tsukara, this is Madison Daidouji and Sakura Kinomoto. Um, we would like to accept the job offer…" Madison said nervously. Sakura started shaking. She was excited, yet sad. Sakura could barely hear Ms. Tsukara on the other line. All she could her was: "Yes" "Congrats" "Mansion" "Tokyo". Sakura looked at Madison and mouthed the words: "What is she saying?" Madison just put her finger to her mouth. "Yes. We'll start packing!" Madison said as she hung up the phone.

Madison felt a smile grow on her face, "SAKURA! ITS EVEN BETTER THAN I THOUGHT!" She yelled excitedly. "What! What'd she say!" Sakura said eagerly wanting to know. "Ok, first we got the jobs. You and me are gonna be MODELS! Oh, and I get the job of designing our clothes!" Madison paused and looked at Sakura. Sakura gave her a small nod saying to go on, Madison took in a deep breath, "We get paid $50,000 every year." Madison paused again and looked at Sakura, Sakura's mouth was now open in shock, "And, here's the best part… WE GET TO LIVE IN A MANSION! THEY'VE GOT IT ALL READY FOR US TO MOVE IN!" Madison said throwing her arms in the air.

"OHMYGOD…" Sakura said as she sat down. "Mansions, models, designer, and $50,000?" Sakura said as she placed a hand on her heart. "Yup." Madison said nodding her head. The two girls looked at each other, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they yelled in excitement. Mrs. Daidouji, Mr. Kinomoto, and Touya ran into the house. (A/N: Mrs. Daidouji had a spare key incase of emergencies) "WHAT HAPPENED!" All three of them yelled. Sakura shakily handed the letter to her dad. Mrs. Daidouji, and Touya circled around Mr. Kinomoto and read the letter. At the same time they looked up at Sakura and Madison.

"MY BABY!" Mrs. Daidouji said as she ran over to hug her daughter. Mr. Kinomoto and Touya smiled and gave Sakura a hug. When the 'oh-my-god-you-guys-are-models' moment passed, Mr. Kinomoto grabbed his coat. "This calls for a congratulations dinner later." He said smiling. "He's right!" Mrs. Daidouji said smiling." So.. When's the plane comin kaiju?" Touya said grinning. Sakura grinned back, "Tomorrow, lunch time." Madison said. "Well, you girls should start packing before dinner." Mr. Kinomoto said as he checked his watch. "Oh! It's already 11:00! We're gonna be later for work Touya!" Mr. Kinomoto said, "Oh dear! The Toy Company!" Mrs. Daidouji said. They were said another mouthful of congratulation, and you better be ready before 7 so we can go to dinner and left.

Madison and Sakura looked at each other smiling. "Let's start packing?" Madison said as she stood up. "Yeah, lets." Sakura said as she led Madison to her room where she started packing. After Sakura was finished packing, they went over to Madison's house to pack her things. It was already 6:30 when they finished. They took showers, and got dressed. At about 7:30, Mr. Kinomoto, Mrs. Daidouji, and Touya came in. They all went inside Madison's mother's car and drove to a small restaurant were they happily ate their "congratulations dinner". When dinner was over Mr. Kinomoto looked at Mrs. Daidouji, "Since the both of you are leaving tomorrow, why don't the both of you spend the night at our house?" Mr. Kinomoto said as he looked at Madison and her mom. "That's a great idea." Mrs. Daidouji said smiling. "Great! We'll grab Madison's and Sakura's luggage and place 'em downstairs so that we can just grab 'em and go in the morning." Mr. Kinomoto said as he clapped his hands together. All of them smiled as they left the restaurant and headed to the Kinomoto house to get a good night sleep before their departure.

When they finally got home, and put Sakura and Madison's luggage downstairs it was all ready 11:00 pm. They all went upstairs, to their rooms. (A/N: Mrs. Daidouji slept in Touya's room, Touya slept on the floor in his dad's room). Sakura and Madison sleepily climbed into bed. They said goodnight and fell asleep…. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**AUTHORS NOTE: **How do yeah like it so far? Hehe. Ohh! Their going to TOKYO tomorrow! And their gonna live in a MANSION! Well see you in the next chapter: _We Meet Again_! Which I'll upload in a couple of minutes Ahaha. Oh! And here are my **Thankyou**'s:  
Sally – Yay! You like my story aha. Don't worry I'll update every time I can! Hehe.  
Chloena - OMG! Thank yous! I keep spelling their surnames wrong! **Everyone, I know I spelled Madison's last name wrong in the past chapters, I hope you didn't get confused when I put her real last name in this one!** Thanks again!  
Anime Chick 34 – Heyy cousin! Ahaha. Thanks for the review! Miss yeahs to!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own CCS ; it rightfully belongs to Clamp :) so don't sue!  
;Candee (I will use my pen name from now on, but you can still call me Allyson)


	8. We Meet Again

Chapter 8. _We Meet Again_  
(Sakura's Room; USA; 7:00 AM)  
Touya silently crept into his sister's room. He grabbed two pillows and silently walked over to the side of the bed. He looked at Madison and Sakura, held the pillow over his head and BAM! "AH!" Sakura and Madison yelled as they sat up. "You guys finally woke up." Touya said grinning. Madison and Sakura let out yawns. "What.. yawn.. time.. yawn.. is.. yawn .. it yawn?" Sakura asked in-between her yawns. "It's yawn 7 yawn you yawn better yawn get yawn ready yawn or yawn you'll miss yawn your plane yawnnnn" Touya said mimicking Sakura. Sakura grabbed a pillow and threw it at Touya.

Touya dodged it and ran out the door laughing. "AHGDA**IDIOT**IDHF" Sakura mumbled to herself. Madison looked at Sakura, "He's right. Lets get ready." Madison said as she grabbed a pair of jeans and a plain purple top. Sakura slowly got up and grabbed a pair of jeans and her plain pink top. When they were finally done getting dressed and loading their luggage, it was already 8:30 am. "HURRY UP GIRLS!" Mr. Kinomoto yelled from the car. He, Mrs. Daidouji and Touya were already in the car. After about 5 minutes passed, Sakura and Madison finally went outside. They looked at their houses and went inside the car.

They drove in silence for 2 hours. When they finally got to the airport it was already 10:35 am. Mr. Kinomoto and Touya grabbed their 5 bags of luggage (A/N: not including their two carry-on bags) and wheeled them inside. Mrs. Daidouji grabbed the two carry on bags. When they finally got their bags checked and boarded onto the plane, it was 10:50. Sakura and Madison dropped their purses and carry on luggage and embrace their families for the last time. They said their good byes and wiped their tears away as they picked up their purses and carry on bags and headed for the plane. Mrs. Daidouji, Mr. Kinomoto, and Touya watched them as they boarded the plane.

Mr. Kinomoto put a comforting arm around Mrs. Daidouji and put the other around Touya as they left the airport….

(3 Days Later; Tokyo; 12:00 PM)  
"Uhg!", "Why did we have to pack so much?" Sakura said as she tried to roll two of the luggage bags while carrying her purse and carry on. "AH! Sakura! Wait for me!" Madison said as she walked over to Sakura. Madison put down the 3 bags of luggage, and her carry on bag near Sakura. "Wait here. I have an Idea." Madison said as she walked away. Sakura looked at her friend, she was clueless, after about 5 minutes had passed, Madison came back with two luggage carts. "These should help!" Madison said smiling as she helped Sakura put the luggage on the carts.

Sakura and Madison pushed the carts outside and rented a rental car. When they finally packed their things into the car, Madison slid into the passenger seat. She wasn't really a great driver… Sakura let out a sigh and went inside the car. She put the key into the keyhole. She checked the mirrors one last time and smiled at Madison. Madison smiled back. They drove to their new mansion in silence. When they finally got to their house/mansion, Madison jumped out of the car and opened the door. Sakura took the key out and followed Madison inside. They both stood in silence staring at their new house….

"MOMMMMM! GUESS WHAT!" Meiling said excitedly as she ran into the kitchen to find her mom. "Woah! Settle down hunny!" Her mom said as she sat Meiling down. Mrs. Li waited until Meiling had calmed down. "Ok, what's the big news hunny?" Mrs. Li said smiling at her daughter. "WE'VE GOT NEW NEIGHBORS!" Meiling said happily. Mrs. Li smiled, "Really?" She asked. "YUP! It's two girls…." Meiling's excited tone turned into a depressed tone. "What's wrong dear?" Mrs. Li asked, "What if they're crazy stalkers like Maiiko?" Meiling said with a depressed tone.

"We—" "Who's like Maiiko?" Syaoran said interrupting his mother. "Oh Syaoran! We've got new neighbors!" Mrs. Li said happily. Syaoran took a step back, "AND THEY'RE LIKE MAIIKO?" Syaoran said with an unhappy tone. "No! Its two girls." Mrs. Li said. "Uhg. TWO girls plus one Maiiko… Gahhh. I'm going to my room." Syaoran said as he went upstairs groaning. "Same here, so much for new neighb---" "YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE YOUNG LADY!" Mrs. Li said stopping Meiling. "You haven't even met the girls and you already hate them. You are going to stay here and help me bake cookies, then we will meet the new neighbors." Mrs. Li said in a serious tone.

Meiling nodded and helped her mom bake cookies. Sakura and Madison smiled at each other. "OH! THIS IS SO COOL!" Madison said in excitement as she looked around the house. "I know!" Sakura said following Madison. "Hm, which room do you want Sakura?" Madison asked as they walked upstairs. "Hm, I dunno." Sakura replied as she looked in each room. "I mean there's so many! 6 bedrooms! NOT including the master bedroom!" Sakura said excitedly. "Oh! I wan---" DING DONG! Sakura looked at Madison, "I'll race yeah to the door!" Sakura said as she ran downstairs. Madison ran after her giggling.

"HAH! I WIN!" Sakura said as she opened the door. "Only cause you---" "Hi!" A young girl with long black hair, and brown beautiful eyes said in a somewhat happy tone. "Hi!" Madison said in reply. Sakura smiled. The young girl felt her mother poke her side with her elbow. "Oh.. Uh, I'm Meiling Li, this is my mom." Meiling said introducing her and mom. "Hi, I'm Mrs. Li/ We live right next door." Mrs. Li said shaking Madison and Sakura's hands. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto, and this is my best friend Madison Daidouji . " Sakura said smiling. Meiling smiled, 'Maybe they aren't like Maiiko..' She thought as she held out the plate of cookies. "Oh! We made these for you. Their chocolate chip cookies." Meiling said handing them to Sakura, Madison held her hands out in front of Sakura's, "I LOVE CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!" Madison said smiling. Sakura sweat-dropped and thanked Meiling and Mrs. Li for the cookies as she led them inside.

They all sat down in the living room. "So, what brought two lovely ladies from America to Tokyo?" Mrs. Li said smiling. "Oh, well, Madison designed clothes for the both of us, she sent photos of us in her designs to Tokyo Model Inc. and we got job offers." Sakura said. "MODELS!" Meiling said excitedly. Madison and Sakura smiled and nodded. "That's so cool!" Meiling said. Mrs. Li nodded in agreement. "Mom.. Can we invite them for dinner!" Meiling said with a pleading tone. "Oh, of course!" Mrs. Li said. "Oh! Thank you!" Madison and Sakura said smiling. "Awesome!" Meiling said standing up. "Great! We'll see you girls at 7." Mrs. Li said standing up as well.

Madison and Sakura stood up and led them to the door. "Well, we better get dressed!" Madison said. "Yup!" Sakura said as she went outside. Madison looked at her with a 'what-the-heck' face. "Uh.. Sakura?" Madison said looking out the door. "You aren't going to get dressed out there are you?" Madison said in a worried tone. Sakura shot her a mean look, "YUCK! NO! I'm getting our luggage stupid. That's were our clothes, shampoo, and body wash is!" Sakura said. Madison sweat-dropped. "Oh yeah Ahaha" Madison laughed as she helped Sakura grabbed the luggage bag.

When they got inside, they each grabbed what they were going to wear, a towel and their shampoo and body wash. They both headed upstairs and took a shower and got dressed. (A/N: There house has 5 and a half bathrooms, they went to separate bathrooms!) Sakura wore a light cherry blossom pink halter and flared jeans. She had on matching pink shoes and a pretty heart necklace. Madison wore a beautiful purple tank top and caprice (A/N: I don't know how to spell ca-pree-s. I'm stupid . ). She also had matching purple slip ons. They both smiled at each other.

Sakura looked at the clock, it was 6:50 pm. "We better go." Sakura said. "Yeah." Madison said as she and Sakura headed to the door. Sakura opened the door. "OH WAIT! Our jackets!" Madison said as she grabbed her and Sakura's jackets. "Hey mom. What's with the big dinner?" Syaoran asked as he grabbed some orange juice from the fridge. "Meiling didn't tell you we had guest--- SYAORAN! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!" Mrs. Li said looking at Syaoran. Syaoran looked down, then looked back up at his mother. "Um.. I'm wearing a muscle top and boxers?" Syaoran replied. "GET DRESSED! WE HAVE VISITORS!" Mrs. Li said pointing to the stairs. Syaoran fell (anime style) "WHAT!" Syaoran said covering his body with his hands as he ran upstairs to get changed. 

DING DONG! "Oh! Good! Whoever that was didn't see Syaoran in his undies!" Mrs. Li said as she went to answer the door. "Hi Mrs. Li! I hope its ok that we're a bit early." Madison said. "Oh! Its ok! Here let me get your jackets." Mrs. Li said as she took Madison and Sakura's jackets. "SAKURA! MADISON!" Meiling said happily from behind the couch. Madison and Sakura stared at her, "Um, Meiling why are you under the couch?" Sakura asked with a small laugh. "I thought you guys were Maiiko." Meiling said standing up. "Maiiko?" Madison asked. "Yeah. She's our neighbor on the right side." Meiling said leading Sakura and Madison to the dining room. Mrs. Li went to the kitchen. "So what's wrong with Maiiko?" Sakura asked as she sat down. "Oh, well she has like been my older brother's stalker since we've moved here. She's 20." Meiling said sitting down in front of Sakura. "Ahaha a stalker? Aren't you just exaggerating a bit?" Madison said as she took a seat next to Sakura.

"Nope, I swear I'm not exaggerating!. Ask my mom and dad. They're like annoyed of her to. She's always door belling looking for her 'sweet Syaoran' YUCK!" Meiling said pretending to throw up. Madison and Sakura laughed. "How old are you Meiling?" Sakura asked. "I'm 17" Meiling said, "How old are you guys?" "We're 20" Madison said. "Where's my little brown-eyed-beauty?" A voice from the kitchen asked. "OVER HERE DADDY!" Meiling said getting out of her seat to greet her dad. Madison and Sakura smiled and turned around. "Oh! You must be the new neighbors! I'm Mr. Li" Mr. Li said as he shook Madison and Sakura's hands. "Hi, I'm Madison Daidouji and this is my friend Sakura Kinomoto." Madison said as she and Sakura shook Mr. Li's hand. Mr. Li sat down to the chair next to Madison.

"You guys are gonna love my wife's cooking!" Mr. Li said as he clapped his hands together. Sakura and Madison smiled and nodded. Mrs. Li and Meiling soon came out with chow mien, fish, and dumplings. "Ohh! My favorite foods!" Sakura said as she sniffed the air. Mrs. Li smiled as she took a seat in-between Mr. Li and Meiling. There was one empty chair in-between Sakura and Meiling. "Oh! Meiling can you please get you brother so that we can start eating?" Mrs. Li asked. "Sure mom." Meiling said as she stood up. "HEY SYAORAN! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE SO THAT WE CAN EAT!" Meiling said. Everyone sweat-dropped and fell anime-style. "Meiling, why did you yell?" Mrs. Li asked when Meiling sat back down. "Well, you told me to get Syaoran." Meiling said flashing her mom an innocent smile.

'Uhg.. Another dinner with neighbors…' Syaoran thought to himself as he slowly walked downstairs. 'My mom is going to regret this…' Syaoran thought to himself as he remembered when his mom invited Maiiko's family for dinner. 'Boy was that a disaster.' He thought to himself. He walked into the dining room with his head down. He took the last available seat, which was right in-between Meiling and Sakura. He pretended to unfold his napkin so he wouldn't have to look up. Sakura stuck her hand out in front of her and faced Syaoran. "Hi. I'm Sakura, and this is Madison." Sakura said smiling. Madison looked at him and smiled, 'Ok, rude much,' Madison thought to herself as she focused her attention back to Meiling. 'Huh? That voice…' He thought to himself as he slowly put his head up. He stared at Sakura for what seemed to be 2874648361 years. 'Oh man. How embarrassing.' Meiling thought to herself as she kicked Syaoran's shin under the table.

"OW!" Syaoran said shooting Meiling a dirty look. Meiling just smiled innocently. He glanced at Sakura, her hand was still out, "Oh, uh, I'm Syaoran" He said shaking Sakura's hand. 'I feel like I know her… but from where? She seems so familiar…' Syaoran thought to himself. 'Ok.. You can let go of my hand anytime now _Syaoran_.' Sakura thought to herself. Syaoran saw her facial expression and let go of her hand. "Um, Hi Madison." Syaoran said as he smiled at Madison. Madison smiled back. "Guess what daddy!" Meiling said excitedly. "What hunny?" Mr. Li asked as he ate his chow mien. "SAKURA AND MADISON ARE MODELS!" Meiling said. Sakura and Madison fell backwards. "Oh? Is that true!" Mr. Li said looking at Sakura and Madison.

Madison nodded. "That's great!" Mr. Li said. Sakura smiled. Syaoran felt a smile grow on his face.. 'What? Why am I smiling.. I only smile around my family, Eriol, and that girl from my _memory_….' He thought to himself as he tried to throw his smile. "What company do you work for?" Mrs. Li asked. "Oh, um Tokyo Model Inc." Sakura said smiling. Meiling dropped her fork, "TOKYO MODEL INC.?" She asked with her mouth open. Madison's stomach felt weird, "Uh, yeah." Madison said. "THAT'S LIKE THE BEST MODELING AGENCY EVER!" Meiling said. "Congratulations! When do you start?" Meiling said. "Oh we start next month, they're letting us take a month off so we can get used to Tokyo." Madison said smiling.

"Cool!" Meiling nodded. "Mmm! Mrs. Li I love your cooking!" Madison and Sakura said in unison. "Why thank you girls!" Mrs. Li said smiling. Madison glanced at the clock, "Oh! It's already 8:30!" Madison said standing up. "Oh my it's that late already?" Mrs. Li said standing up. "Heh, we better go." Sakura said as she stood up. Meiling led them to the door. "Thanks for dinner!" Sakura and Madison said as they put on their coats. "Bye!" They said as they walked home. When they got inside, Madison and Sakura jumped on the couch. "Whatta dinner eh?" Madison said. "Yeah." Sakura said as she turned on the TV. "Hm.. Syaoran is kinda cute isn't he?" Madison said as she blushed. Sakura looked at Madison. "Uh,.. I guess. But he kinda freaked me out. I mean like he wouldn't let go of my hand!" Sakura said rolling her eyes.

Madison and Sakura spent the whole night talking about Syaoran. They talked about his cuteness (well mostly Madison did), they talked about his weirdness (mostly Sakura did, they talked about how quiet he was. They talked about Syaoran until they fell asleep….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**AUTHORS NOTE: **Wow! That's like my longest chapter ever:) Oh my gosh! Sakura met the boy in her locket and she doesn't even know:O DUN DUN DUN!  
**DISCALIMER: **I do not own CCS ; it rightfully belongs to CLAMP :) so don't sue!  
;Candee


	9. UnPacking

Chapter 9. _Un-packing  
_(Madison & Sakura's Mansion; 10 am)  
Madison sat up and let out a loud yawn. She glanced at Sakura who was still sleeping. Madison rolled her eyes and punched Sakura's shoulder (A/N: Not the kinda punch that hurts, like the play fighting way aha). Sakura sat up and gave Madison a mean look, "What was that for?" Sakura said angrily as she rubbed her shoulder. Madison giggled, "That was for drooling on the couch!" Madison said pointing to a drool mark. Sakura sweat-dropped, "Oops. Hehe." Sakura said with a nervous laugh.

Madison stood up and walked to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and poured herself a glass of orange juice. "So, what's the plan for today?" Madison said as she walked back to the living room drinking her orange juice. "Un-packing I guess." Sakura said shrugging as she stood up and opened the door. Madison put her orange juice on the table and went outside to help Sakura. "Uhg! Madison! What is in this?" Sakura said as she placed the piece of luggage on the floor. "Eh… Clothes?" Madison said leaning against the pole. Sakura rolled her eyes, "How much does your clothes weigh? And hey! Why aren't you helping me?" Sakura said breathing heavily. Madison jumped.

"But I'm so tired Sakura!" Madison said. "Just lemme take a LITTLE nap…" Madison said as she laid down on the grass giggling. Sakura grabbed her water bottle and opened it. Madison closed her eyes; Sakura held the water bottle over Madison's face and tilted it. SPLASSSSSH! "Ah!" Madison said jumping up. "SAKURA!" Madison yelled as she tried to dry her face. Sakura smiled innocently, "Oops!" She said giggling. Madison grabbed her water bottle and opened it. Sakura eyed her suspiciously, "You wouldn't" Sakura said, Madison smiled, "Oh, but I would." Madison said opening her water bottle.

Sakura started running. Madison ran after Sakura laughing as she tried to splash her. After about 5 hits Madison stopped. Her water bottle was empty! Madison slowly walked away, but to late! Sakura came charging after her and splashing her with water. They both collapsed o the floor laughing. "Dude! NEW NEIGHBORS!" Eriol said pointing to two girls who were lying on the grass laughing hysterically. Eriol grinned. Syaoran looked at him, they were about to go inside to play video games, but Eriol got 'distracted' by his new neighbors. 

"Yeah, uh, the blackish, purplish haired one is Madison, and the amber brown haired one is Sakura." Syaoran said as he stuck the key in the keyhole. "DUDE! They're hot!" Eriol said in a loud whisper. Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Yeah, ok whatever." He said slowly twisting the key. Eriol punched him, "Dude! What is up with you? Look at them!" Eriol turned Syaoran's head, "LOOK AT THEM!" Eriol said pointing at the two gorgeous girls. "Ahaha, c'mon Sakura lets get this inside." Madison said bending down to pick up the luggage, Sakura nodded and picked it up from the other side. The two girls got it about 5 centimeters off the ground before dropping it again.

"Uhg. I over packed didn't I?" Madison said sitting on the cement. "Yeah think?" Sakura said rolling her eyes. Eriol stared at them from Syaoran's front porch. 'She's so beautiful… Blackish, purplish hair… snowy white skin … perfectly blushed pink cheeks…' Eriol thought as he stared at Madison. "Er-I-Ol" Syaoran said waving his hand up and down in front of Eriol's eyes. "Helllllo? Anyone home?" Syaoran said as he let out a sigh. Madison glanced at Syaoran's house, that's when she saw him. Blue hair… Matching blue eyes… and he was staring right at her! Madison quickly looked away hiding her blushed cheeks. Sakura looked at her best friend. 'Huh?' She thought as she continued to stare at Madison with confusion.

Madison then slowly turned her head back towards the blue haired boy. She gave him a small shy smile and a little wave. Eriol slowly raised his hand and waved back. Sakura turned around. 'I shoulda know it was a boy.' Sakura thought as she rolled her eyes and stood up. "C'mon Juliet, we needa get your 150,000,000 pound luggage inside." Sakura said trying to lift the luggage. Madison stood up and _tried_ to help Sakura. But the luggage was to heavy. Eriol started walking down Syaoran's driveway. Syaoran grabbed Eriol's shoulder, "Dude! What are yeah doin' man?" Syaoran said letting go of Eriol's shoulder. Eriol turned around to face Syaoran, "I'm bein' a gentlemen." Eriol said grinning as he walked up Madison and Sakura's driveway. Syaoran rolled his eyes and followed his friend.

'I guess it is neighborly to help 'em unpack right?' Syaoran thought to himself as he walked up the driveway. Eriol got there first. Well, does lady laughs and ms. Smiley need a little hand?" Eriol said lifting the other side of the luggage. He dropped it and sweat-dropped. 'DANG! THIS IS HEAVY!' He thought as he gave the two girls a nervous smile. Madison giggled, "And you are?" Madison asked looking at him. "You can call me Prince Charming." Eriol said grinning. Sakura laughed, "Alright Prince Charming, can you help us get this 150,000,000 pound piece of luggage inside?" Sakura said pointing inside the house.

Eriol gave a nervous laugh, "Heh.. 150,000,000 pounds eh?" Eriol paused, "Sorry, but I think this is a job for Super Strong Syaoran over there." Eriol said pointing to Syaoran. Syaoran sweat-dropped and fell (anime-style). "Thanks for the introduction your royal highness." Syaoran said as he sarcastically bowed down. Everyone laughed. "So 'Super Strong Syaoran' yeah think yeah can help us carry this thing inside?" Sakura asked smiling. Syaoran grinned and knelt down, he lifted the front side of the luggage of the ground, "Hey Prince Charming, mind givin' me a hand" Syaoran said grinning. Eriol grinned and picked up the other side.

Together they lifted the luggage inside and carefully placed it on the floor. Syaoran and Eriol did a high-five and grinned at each other. Madison and Sakura giggled at the duo. "Thank you your highness and super strong Syaoran." Madison said giggling. Eriol and Syaoran did a superhero pose, "No, need to thank us!" They said laughing. Sakura felt smile grow. Syaoran stared at her smiling. 'Hm… he seems familiar…' Sakura thought to herself. "So Sakura, what kind of reward should we give this dynamic duo for helping us?" Madison asked Sakura. "Hm… I'm not sure Madison. What would two guys want?" Sakura said grinning. "Hm… I think I know what they want." Madison said grinning at Eriol and Syaoran. 

Eriol and Syaoran looked at each other cluelessly. "Yup, you're so right Madison. Two guys like them would definitely want…" Sakura paused and looked at the two clueless boys. 'A kiss?' Eriol thought to himself, 'A hug?' Syaoran thought to himself. Sakura and Madison looked at each other then looked back at the two boys, "They would definitely want orange juice." Madison said laughing as she and Sakura walked into the kitchen to get 2 glasses of orange juice. Eriol and Syaoran sweat-dropped and fell anime style. They both walked over to the couch and sat down. "Hey Syaoran, we should ask 'em to go with us to the Cherry Blossom Carnival next week." Eriol said smiling.

Syaoran looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "Uh?" Syaoran said. "Well, yeah I mean c'mon! It'll be fun!" Eriol said standing up. Syaoran stood up and grinned, "yeah, I guess your right." Syaoran said as he and Eriol walked into the kitchen. Sakura and Madison smiled at them as they handed them each a glass of orange juice. After the two boys finished their orange juice they stood up and bid their farewells and left. Once they were outta sight, Madison grabbed Sakura's hand and sat her down. "ISN'T HE KAWAII?" Madison said excitedly as she looked at the door. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Are you talking about Prince Charming?" Sakura asked. "DUH!" Madison said. "They are like the dynamic cute duo!" Madison said blushing. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Uh.. huh… sure … ok." Sakura said as she took a sip of orange juice. Madison looked at Sakura with a 'oh-my-god' face. Sakura looked back at her, "What?" She said with a little bit of attitude. "That was Syaoran's cup." Madison said sweat dropping. Sakura spit out the orange juice and wiped her tongue with a napkin. "YUCK!" Sakura yelled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**AUTHORS NOTE: **Weeee! A somewhat romantic chapter don't yeah think? I'm really sorry If I don't get to update my stories sooner… especially my I Love You fanfic, because ehy I gots school! Aha. Anyways, Thankyous to all of you, and don't worry, the romance , love triangles between Sakura, Syaoran and Maiiko, Madison and Eriol, the flashbacks are going to happen soon:) muahaha I hope that made sense ahah. **BY THE WAY: To all my I Love You fanfic readers, I will not be updating that story in a while, I am trying to finish this one then start on that one! But I can only update one story at a time since school started! Sorry!**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS ; it belongs to CLAMP …  
;CANDEE


	10. The Two Balconies

Chapter 10. _The Two Balconies  
_ Eriol was looking through Syaoran's balcony door. "What the heck are you looking at?" Syaoran said throwing a pillow at Eriol. Eriol shot him a mean look. "Dude. That is so weird… Your balcony is like right next to Sakura's balcony!" Eriol said looking out the balcony door again. Syaoran stood up and looked out the balcony door. All of a sudden a shadowy figure pulled back the blinds of the balcony, Syaoran and Eriol ducked. Sakura pulled back her balcony blinds and stretched out her arms. She let out a loud yawn and stepped outside, "GET OFF ME!" Eriol said punching Syaoran. Syaoran jumped up and punched Eriol back. "Dude! She could' a seen us!" Syaoran said flailing his arms up and down. Sakura looked confusingly at them. 'What the heck?' She thought sitting down. Soon Madison joined her with two trays of lunch. "What are you looking' at Sakura?" Madison asked taking a bite of her sandwich. "Huh? Oh.. Nothing." Sakura said smiling as she took a sip of orange juice. Meanwhile, Syaoran and Eriol where arguing…  
"Let's ask 'em to the Cherry Blossom Carnival." Eriol said grinning as he looked at Madison through the balcony door. "No." Syaoran said.  
"YES"  
"NO"  
"YES"  
"NO"  
"WHY NOT?" Eriol asked. Syaoran opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it again. 'Why didn't he want to ask them?' He thought to himself. Eriol stood there staring at him with his arms crossed, Syaoran finally snapped back into reality, "Cause, I don't want to." Syaoran said turning away. "Geez! Syaoran every single girl in Tokyo like LOVES you. But you turn 'em all down! And there are like two pretty girls next door and you don't even take any action!" Eriol said as he threw a pillow at Syaoran. Syaoran ducked. "I just don't like girls." Syaoran said. Eriol gave him the "YOUR GAY?" look and backed away. "WHAT? NO IM NOT GAY!" Syaoran said quickly punching Eriol. Eriol backed into the balcony door making a huge "BAM" sound which all of Tokyo could have heard. Madison and Sakura stopped eating and turned around to face Syaoran's balcony. "Uh…" Sakura said trying to return her focus on eating breakfast. Madison simply nodded and began to eat again. "Hey! Man! What was that for!" Eriol said standing up as he rubbed his head. Syaoran sweat-dropped, "Sorry…"

Syaoran looked away and sat on the floor. "You're still waiting for that girl aren't you?" Eriol said sitting down near Syaoran. Syaoran simply nodded and closed his eyes. 'its been over 11 years Syaoran… just let her go….' He thought to himself. But he couldn't just forget about his childhood sweetheart. 'Come on Syaoran forget _her_, You don't even know her name and what she looks like now.' He thought again. He wanted to forget her. 'Come on Syaoran.' Syaoran opened his eyes and shook his head. He buried his head in his hands. Eriol sat quietly watching Syaoran's every move. Syaoran let out a loud sigh, "You still up for the carnival?" Syaoran said with a weak smile. Eriol smiled a big smile and nodded. Eriol jumped up and down in excitement, (A/N: I know, it sounds very childish for a 20 year old, but hey he's _about to_ get a date with a model!). Sakura and Madison couldn't concentrate on their food and watched the next-door neighbors. Syaoran caught them glancing at Eriol and grinned. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote in big letters: **ERIOL IS CRAZY**! Sakura and Madison laughed at the sign.

Eriol stopped jumping and looked down. Eriol laughed as he grabbed a piece of paper from Syaoran's desk and wrote: **IM ONE IN A MILLION** and taped it on his shirt. He grinned and stroke a pose. Madison and Sakura broke down in a fit of giggles. Sakura ran inside her room and grabbed 2 markers and a piece of paper. Madison eyed Sakura suspiciously, "What are you doing?" Madison asked trying to read what Sakura was writing but Sakura just grinned and hid what she wrote with her free arm. Finally when she was done she held the sign up for Eriol and Syaoran to read. Eriol blushed. Madison quickly stood up when she saw him blushing and grabbed the piece of paper from Sakura. Sakura was laughing so hard she didn't even fight for the paper. The note read: **MADISON LIKES CRAZY GUYS**. Madison grabbed a marker and wrote on the back and held it up for Syaoran and Eriol to see. Sakura jumped up and tried to grab the note, but Madison just ran around the balcony laughing as she held the note up. They finally stopped when they saw Syaoran hold up another sign.

This one made _Madison_ blush, "**ERIOL LIKES YOUU!**" It said. Eriol just stood there looking confused then turned around and hit Syaoran on the head. Madison just stood there blushing Eriol stared back. Syaoran and Sakura stared at each other rolling their eyes and exchanging a smile. Finally what seemed to be 83619647 years, Eriol turned around and wrote a message. Syaoran stared at him trying to figure out what he was writing; after Eriol finished writing he stood up and held it out for the two girls to see. It said: **WANT TO GO TO A CARNIVAL TODAY WITH THIS BONEHEAD AND ME? **Sakura looked at Syaoran, giving him a "really? You're-asking-us?" look. Syaoran simply nodded and smiled. Sakura grinned and grabbed the marker and paper from Madison, "HEY!" Madison said trying to grab the piece of paperback, Sakura finished writing and showed them the note with a big smile on her face. Eriol and Syaoran nodded and left. Sakura looked at Madison who seemed somewhat disappointed.

"What's wrong Madison?" Sakura said putting the paper down, "I wanted to go to the carnival!" Madison said. Sakura sweat-dropped, "Then you better get dressed 'cause they're coming over to pick us up." Sakura said winking as she went inside with her tray. Madison quickly stood up and ran inside. 'OH WHAT TO WEAR? WHAT TO WEAR?' Madison thought as she ran into her room and started taking out her clothes from her closet. After about 30 minutes had passed, Sakura entered Madison's room. She was wearing a pair of flared jeans and a blue and pink tank top with matching pink shoes and pink purse. Sakura fell anime style. "MADISON! Hurry up! I told them to come at 3:00! And it's already 2:55!" Sakura said picking up Madison's clothes off the floor. "GEEZ! Did a hurricane like pop into your closet and flung everything around?" Sakura said putting the clothes back in the closet. Madison finally came into the bathroom wearing all purple (except for her caprice, which were blue). Sakura smiled, "Do I look ok?" Madison said looking at her full-length mirror. "Or maybe this is------" Sakura grabbed Madison's arm and dragged her downstairs before Madison could do any last minute wardrobe changes.

Right when they got downstairs the doorbell rang. Madison was about to run upstairs when Sakura grabbed her arm and dragged her to the door. Madison opened the door with a big smile on her face. "Shall we?" Eriol said holding both arms out for Sakura and Madison to hold on. Madison and Sakura looked at each other and nodded as they each grabbed one of Eriol's arms. But for some _odd_ reason, Sakura wanted to hold onto Syaoran's arms… She quickly snapped out of it as she entered the car. She and Madison chose to sit in back while Syaoran drove and Eriol sat in the passenger seat next to Syaoran. Syaoran gave a little wave to the girls and turned on the engine. And they drove off. When they finally got there, Eriol opened the door and helped Madison out. Syaoran kindly did the same with Sakura. Sakura felt so _different_ (but in a good way), when she touched Syaoran's hand as he helped her out of the car. She felt as if she'd felt this touch before… from a long time ago. But it wasn't only her who felt it Syaoran did to. It felt as if he'd touched her hand before. All of a sudden both of them were hit with a flashback…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AUTHORS NOTE: OOOH! CLIFFIE! WEE! SORRY IF I DON'T UPDATE AS FAST, STUPID BROTHER GOT ME IN TROUBLE AND I HAVE A LOTT OF HW.  
THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS


	11. De 'ja Vu

Chapter 11. _De 'ja Vu  
_ Syaoran was bent forward holding his hand out, Sakura's hand was placed in his, she was half out of the car and half in. They froze…

(SYAORAN'S FLASHBACK) --- _It was a windy afternoon. A young 7-year-old Syaoran was at a carnival with a young emerald eyed girl. They were walking around the carnival hand in hand eating ice cream …he was eating chocolate and she was eating strawberry_

(SAKURA'S FLASHBACK) --- _A young Sakura and a young brown-eyed boy were riding on the roller coaster. The young boy looked scared and grabbed her hand for comfort…_

"HURRY UP YOU TWO!" Eriol yelled as he and Madison looked at them impatiently. Syaoran and Sakura both blinked and blushed. 'How long were we like this?' Syaoran thought looking away. Sakura shook her head trying to figure who that little boy was. The little boy who always appeared in her flashbacks, the little boy in her locket. They let go of each other's hands and walked quietly side by side. Each thinking their own thoughts. Sakura looked at Syaoran's face, it seemed oddly familiar. Syaoran noticed her looking and turned to face her. They stared into each others eyes for what seemed to be an hour then they both turned away and entered the carnival still lost in each others thoughts once again.

Madison noticed that Sakura's thinking cap was on a little to tight. She slowed down and fell behind and walked side by side with Sakura. Syaoran noticed that the two girls were in what seemed to be a "in-between them only" conversation so he went ahead and joined Eriol. "Sakura, are you feeling ok?" Madison asked in a whisper. Sakura blinked and put a huge smile on her face, "YEP!" Sakura said with so much enthusiasm. Madison blinked and smiled, "Coo---" "OH MY GOD! LETS GO ON THAT RIDE!" Sakura said grabbing Madison, Eriol and Syaoran.

Sakura dragged them to the bumper cars, which just happens to be Syaoran's favorite ride. Syaoran broke free from Sakura's strong grasp and ran for the line. "HURRY UP SLOW POKES!" Syaoran said flailing his arms around as f it were the end of the world. Sakura ran for the line and joined Syaoran. Eriol and Madison grinned at each other and raced to the bumper car line. All four of them excitedly jumped into the cars and bumped bumped bumped! Soon the flashbacks seemed to clear Sakura and Syaoran's minds. DIIING! Their time with the bumper cars was up. "Ok, who's turn to pick the ride next?" Sakura said smiling happily. She just loves carnivals. "OOH! ME!" Madison said eagerly. Everyone looked at Madison.

"LETS GO ON THE WATER RIDE!" Madison said pointing at the roller coaster like water ride. Eriol grinned at Syaoran, "Last one there has to kiss SYAORAN!" Eriol said having a laugh attack. Madison and Sakura started running. Syaoran soon followed them. "Ahaha—" Eriol stopped laughing and looked around him. "Where'd everybody go?" Eriol said as he looked around. When he turned to the water ride he saw 2 girls laughing hysterically and pointing at him. After what seemed to be 2 hours Eriol finally realized that _he_ had to kiss Syaoran! Eriol slowly walked towards them praying they would let him off the hook. But his prayers were obviously not answered. Syaoran tried hiding behind Sakura and Madison but Sakura stepped forward and revealed Syaoran and giggled. Madison pointed at Eriol still laughing. "You—You--- HAHAHAHAHAHAH" Madison said laughing. Soon Sakura joined her.

Syaoran groaned and turned away. Eriol just grinned. "Excuse me ladies but you are blocking me from my super strong booooyfriend over there." Eriol said in a girl tone. This made Sakura and Madison crack up even more. Syaoran turned around and faced Eriol with a "what the heck" face. Eriol just mouthed: "play along bonehead" and winked. Syaoran grinned and put Sakura and Madison's arms around him. "Oh! Oh Eriol! These girls they wont let go of me! Save me my prince!" Syaoran said pretending to be attacked by Madison and Sakura. Sakura and Madison let go of him and started laughing.

"Oh my! Prince charming you savvvved me!" Syaoran said putting hi hands against his chest. "Kisss me my dear." Eriol said bending on one knee. Soon all of them started laughing. "You guys are the best at making us smile and laugh" Sakura said giggling as they boarded the ride. They were sitting boy girl boy girl. (A/N: Can you guess who sat next to who?) It was Sakura, Syaoran, Madison, then and Eriol. The ride started out slowly then it began to go faster and faster and faster. "AHHH!" Madison and Sakura screamed as they went strait down. They both grabbed the boys next to them. Syaoran blushed, Eriol grinned.

When the ride was finally over they were all soaking wet. Grumble. Grumble. "Ehe.. I'm hungry." Eriol said rubbing his stomach. "You guys go on ahead ima gab a bite to eat." Eriol said as he waved good-bye and headed for the food-stand. Madison ran after him, "I'll join you" Madison said as he waved good-bye to Sakura and Syaoran. "So… It's just me and you eh?" Syaoran said with a shy smile. Sakura smiled back. 'I love his smile…' She thought to herself as she looked around the carnival. "Hm.. what ride to go on next?" Sakura asked Syaoran. "Hm, why don't you choose? The bumper car ride was _sorta_ my idea" Syaoran said as they started to walk around the park.

"THAT RIDE!" Sakura said pointing to what seemed to be the biggest roller coaster known to man. Syaoran looked up hoping that Sakura was pointing to the swing set. He was never really _fond_ of roller coasters. Sakura looked at him suspiciously, "You aren't scared are you?" Sakura asked with a devious smile. Syaoran blinked and stepped back, "Me? Scared? PSH!" Syaoran said acting brave. Sakura just looked at him with innocent eyes and said, "Then let's go." As she lined up, Syaoran slowly joined her. They were only 2 more people ahead of them then it would be their turn, Syaoran let out a suppose-to-be quiet groan but it came out loud. "Are you sure you wanna ride this?" Sakura asked him poking him teasingly on the forehead. Syaoran simply nodded. "Yeahhh sure you aren't scareeed?" Sakura asked as she stepped inside the roller-coaster. Syaoran hesitated and looked up. He swallowed and stepped inside. "Super Strong Syaoran scared? Please." Syaoran said as he sat next to Sakura. He pushed down the metal bar all the way down.

He wasn't taking any chances. Sakura giggled and pushed her metal bar down. The roller coaster slowly moved and then it immediately stopped. 'YES! ITS BROKEN!' Syaoran thought letting out a relieved sigh. "AW! Its broken?" Sakura said with a sad tone. "Uh.. Oh yeah sucks well we better… AHHHHHHHH!" The roller coaster moved at full speed Syaoran closed his eyes. Sakura was laughing and smiling. "OH! THAT HAS TO BE THE BIGGEST LOOPTY LOOP EVER!" Sakura yelled as the roller coaster slowed down at the top. The roller coaster stopped. Syaoran looked sick, "Is—Is it over?" Syaoran said clutching his heart. "NOOOO------------------" The roller coaster went full speed into the loopty loop. "AHHH!" Syaoran yelled. He grabbed Sakura's hand. Sakura stared quietly at her and Syaoran's hands. 'Could it be?' Sakura thought as she looked at Syaoran.

When the ride was finally coming to a halt Syaoran quickly let go of Sakura's hands and jumped out of the roller coaster. "I… am never riding it again!" Syaoran said panting. Sakura just giggled. "Oh! ICE CREAM!" Syaoran said running to the ice cream line. He furiously dug into his pocket looking for money. Sakura just sat on a bench and stared into space. 'Could Syaoran possible be the boy?' She thought. After about 5 minutes, Syaoran walked over to her with two ice cream cones. One chocolate and one strawberry. He handed the strawberry ice cream to Sakura. Sakura looked up at him and blinked twice then took the ice cream cone and stood up. "Syaoran… how did you know my favorite ice cream was… strawberry?" Sakura asked eating her ice cream.

Syaoran stopped walking. 'How did I know?' He thought to himself. Then he remembered the flashback. Sakura noticed he had stopped walking. She went back and grabbed his hand. 'Maybe he still has roller coaster legs?' Sakura thought. 'Huh?' Syaoran thought as he looked down to find his hand in hers, once again. 'It—it's like my flashback….' Syaoran thought as they continued walking. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**AUTHORS NOTE: **Hm. Whattaya think of the chappie? Hope its good. Kind of rushed it… "/ anyways… the title of the chapter is that one word in French, pronounced: Day-sha-voo. It means like it happened all over again… ehehe. Hope yoou like. Sorry if I do not update as fast!  
DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS

;candee


	12. The End of the Carnival

Chapter 12. _The End of the Carnival  
_ 'This is so weird, it's like my flashback happened again.' Syaoran thought to himself, He as still holding hands with Sakura. Syaoran throwed his thoughts away and let go of Sakura's hand. Sakura quickly put her hand behind her back; she did not want Syaoran to think she was falling for him. She was pretty, and a lot of guys went after her, but all of them broke her heart. She would not let it happen again, she went to Tokyo for a job, not a love life. But how can she stop herself from falling in love when she already fell in love? Sakura clutched her heart, 'You are not in love, you are not in love.' She thought to herself. "OOOH! SYAORAN! HUNNY BUNNY!" Maiiko yelled running towards Syaoran with open arms. Syaoran kept his arms down and grumbled hello to Maiiko. Sakura let out a fake cough.

"Oh. Hi." Maiiko said not even looking at Sakura. "What are you doing here alone hunny?" Maiiko said in a flirtatious tone. Sakura pretend to barf, Syaoran saw her and laughed. Maiiko turned around and gave Sakura the meanest look ever. Sakura, for the nice girl she was simply smiled. "Oh no." Eriol whispered as he and Madison neared Sakura and Syaoran and Maiiko. "What?" Madison asked, "Maiiko." Eriol said as he grabbed Madison's hand and ran towards them. "Oh cookie! Lets go." Maiiko said grabbing Syaoran's hand. Syaoran stayed put and tried to get out of Maiiko's strong grasp. "SYAORAN!" Eriol said going In-between him and Maiiko. Madison looked at Sakura in confusion. Sakura simply shrugged. "Uh… shall we leave you three alone?" Sakura asked, "No" the two boys said, but it was hardly heard over Maiiko's "YES". Sakura grabbed Madison and walked over to a bench.

"What the heck is going on?" Madison asked as they sat down. "I have no clue" Sakura said letting out a sad sigh. "Well, what happened?" Madison asked, she wanted to know who the girl was, why Eriol a.k.a Prince Charming was in-between her and Syaoran, and why Eriol wanted to get there fast. Sakura took in a deep breath and told Madison what happened, she talked about the roller coaster and how Syaoran held her hand, she talked about the ice cream and how Syaoran mysteriously knew her favorite flavor was strawberry… "Madison…" Sakura looked at her best friend with a serious face, "What is it Sakura?" Madison asked with a caring tone, "I—I had a flashback when I was stepping out of the car. Sakura took her locket out from underneath her shirt and stared at it. "It was about the boy?" Madison asked staring at the locket. Sakura nodded and placed the locket back beneath her shirt, "It happened right when Syaoran held my hand to get out of the car…" Sakura murmured as she looked up at the sky.

"What happened in your flashback?" Madison asked. "Well, we were at a carnival, me and the boy. I was 7 years old… We were riding a roller coaster… he seemed scared and he grabbed my hand…" Sakura paused. It was the same exact thing that happened on the roller coaster with Syaoran. "Ma-Madison…" Sakura stuttered. "It was the same exact thing that happened with Syaoran…" Sakura said with an un-readable expression on her face. Madison opened her mouth to say something then closed it. 'What if…' Madison thought staring at Syaoran. "Uh… Maiiko. Maybe you should run along with your friends…" Eriol said, "NO! I want to stay with my sweet hunny bunny!" Maiiko said trying to get closer to Syaoran, "I am not your hunny bunny." Syaoran said in a serious tone. Maiiko blinked. "Hmpf. See what you did Eriol! I'll come back alter when Eriol is gone so that we can be alone cookie" Maiiko said as she walked away. "That girl has totally gone crazy" Eriol said. Syaoran nodded. When Madison and Sakura saw that Maiiko had left they walked over to the two boys, "Who was that?" Madison asked with a slightly mean tone. Eriol grinned, "Syaoran's stalker" "What?" Sakura said, "Stalker?" Sakura laughed.

"Yup, ever since he moved here which was like 11 years ago." Eriol said. "Hey hey hey! Yeah Ok, enough Maiiko for me, let's go on a ride." Syaoran said as he walked ahead of the group. Eriol snickered, "Oh HUNNY BUNNY! WAIT FOR ME!" Eriol said laughing. Madison and Sakura laughed as they walked behind Syaoran. "So, what ride next?" Madison asked when they were all walking side by side. "MY TURN TO CHOSE!" Eriol yelled as he grinned a devious grin. Syaoran eyed him suspiciously, "What?" Syaoran asked flatly. "That riiiiide." Eriol said pointing at the _Tunnel Of Love_ ride. Syaoran's mouth opened wide. Madison giggled. Sakura turned away. "Come on now let's go." Eriol said as he went ahead of them. Madison hooked arms with Sakura and started walking. 'There is no way I'm going on that ride with two sick lovebirds' Sakura thought to herself as she grabbed Syaoran. Syaoran tried to get away, "No way Jose', you are going to suffer with me." Sakura said as Madison dragged them both to the line.

Syaoran let out a loud sad sigh, "Oh shut up Syaoran." Eriol said punching Syaoran playfully on the arm. "It's not like a roller coaster or something." Eriol said. Syaoran rolled his eyes. 'Oh man. The last time I went on this ride was when I was 7 in… America.' Syaoran thought to himself. Two more people then it was there turn. "Well, see you guys after the ride!" Eriol said as he helped Madison on the boat. Sakura and Syaoran stayed silent. "This is the worlds weirdest ride ever." Sakura said. Syaoran turned around to face Sakura. "You got that right." Syaoran said with a smile. "Have you been on here before?" Syaoran asked. "Yeah… once." Sakura replied. "Oh, uh when?" Syaoran asked trying to keep the conversation going. "Oh, when I was 7." Sakura said as she looked up at the sky. "When you were 7? Where?" Syaoran asked as he tried to remember whom he had gone with on the ride. "Oh yeah, um I went on this ride in a carnival in America. I was with my friend…" Sakura paused. 'Is it ok to call this "locket boy" my friend?' She thought, "Um, I don't really remember why we went on it, but I guess it was because we wondered what it was. I mean we were 7." Sakura said. Syaoran nodded, he watched as the boat neared them. 'Please break' Syaoran prayed to himself.

"Um, what about you?" Sakura asked. "Oh me… Uh yeah I went on it once." Syaoran said. "Oh when?" Sakura asked. "Um, when I was 7. In… America." Syaoran said the last part quietly. "America?" Sakura asked in shock. "Yeah, I lived there until I was 7 then I moved here." Syaoran replied. "Um.. do you remember the name of the carnival?" Sakura asked clutching her heart. '1st he relived my flashback, buys me my favorite ice cream… is it possible he went on the ride with me before?' Sakura thought to herself as she waited for Syaoran's answer. "Uh yeah… I think It was called the Valentines Day festival…" Syaoran replied. "THE VALEN---" "OH! SWEEETIE!" Maiiko suddenly appeared… Syaoran looked away. Maiiko looked at Sakura, "Oh Thankyou for holding my spot for me hun. You can go now." Maiiko said to Sakura. Sakura simply smiled and left. "Waii—" Sakura turned around to face Syaoran and smiled at him.

She sat down under a gorgeous Cherry Blossom tree. The calm, yet powerful wind blew some of its pretty pink petals towards Sakura. Sakura sighed and closed her eyes. 'I didn't want to go on that ride anyways.' She thought to herself as she opened her eyes. 'This is so weird… He had gone to the same festival that I went to. And rode on the _Tunnel Of Love _when he was 7 years old… just like me.' Sakura thought to herself as she glanced at Syaoran and Maiiko. Sakura chuckled, 'Poor guy' she thought. She took out her locket and opened it. 'He seems so familiar' Sakura thought to herself as she touched the picture of the brown-haired amber-eyed boy. All of a sudden Sakura stopped touching the picture and froze. Her emerald eyes staring into space…

(FLASHBACK)--- _"Sakura!" A young boy yelled, "Come on!" He yelled again, "Please come out!" He was desperately looking for Sakura. Sakura was hiding behind a huge cherry blossom tree. She giggled. "Try and find me!" Sakura yelled from behind the tree. The boy smiled, he knew where Sakura was. "Hey look its Sakura!" A tall boy with black hair and matching black eyes poked Sakura's forehead. "HEY! LEAVE ME ALONE KEIICHARO!" Sakura yelled at the boy. "Make me flower girl" Keiicharo said. "Why do you always pick on me?" Sakura asked, she felt tears slowly falling down her cheeks. "Aw.. look poor Sakura is cry—" "LEAVE HER ALONE KEIICHARO." A voice said from behind him. Sakura looked up to find a brown-haired boy. "Oh… uh… S---"_

"Huh?" Sakura said to herself. "Two flashbacks in one day. That's a record." Sakura said to herself. Sakura closed the locket and put it in her shirt. And then took it out again. '_He_ was in my flashback again… he stuck up for me… I was behind a cherry blossom tree…' Sakura looked up at the tree she was leaning against. 'His name.. Started with an S…' She thought to herself as she put the locket away. "S…." Sakura said to herself. "Who is he---" "HEY KEN! Look what I found." A boy about the same age as Sakura pointed at her and grinned. Sakura immediately stood up, "What do you want?" Sakura said coldly. "Ken" came closer, "Hey Ken, this ones kinda feisty!" The boy who was pointing at her said. "Ken" grinned. "Oh, and what is a cute girl like yourself sitting under a cherry blossom tree alone?" Ken said walking closer to Sakura. "What do you want!" Sakura said hugging herself. "Aw, you look cold, let me warm you up." Ken said stepping closer and closer to Sakura. "NO! GO AWAY! HELP!" Sakura yelled stepping backwards. "OH MY GOD! SAKURA!" Madison yelled. She ran towards the tree with Eriol close behind her.

But they weren't the only ones, "Come on baby, I don't bite.. Hard." Ken said with a grin, which made Sakura shiver. "No! Leave me alone!" Sakura said once again as she stepped back against the tree. "Aw… don't run---" "LEAVE HER ALONE KEN!" someone grabbed Ken's shoulder. Sakura opened her eyes. It was… Syaoran. Madison and Eriol went to Sakura's side. "Sakura! Are you ok?" Madison said as she hugged her friend tightly. Eriol stood in-between Sakura and Ken. Eriol's hands turned into fists, Ken turned around to escape but someone blocked his way, "S---" "What did we tell you about hitting on girls?" Eriol said walking to Syaoran's side. "I—Uh. I didn't do anything. Uh. Uh. It was him!" Ken said pointing to his friend. Ken knew how popular Syaoran and Eriol was, he was not risking his social status. "Really now?" Syaoran said walking closer towards Ken with Eriol right behind him. Madison grabbed Sakura and walked her to a bench. Sakura hugged Madison tightly as tears came down her cheeks. Madison rubbed her back in a comforting matter. "It's ok now Sakura… It's ok." Madison said. Syaoran and Eriol were about to punch Ken, then stopped when their fists were 3 inches away from his face and stomach, Ken started to sweat. "Go." Syaoran said lowering his fist. Ken nodded stuttering and left.

Syaoran and Eriol walked over to were Sakura and Madison were sitting, "Maybe we should all go home and get some rest?" Eriol suggested as he helped Madison and Sakura up. "Yes. I think we should" Madison said still holding Sakura. Syaoran slowly walked behind them. They walked in silence to the car only hearing the muffled cries from Sakura. Syaoran opened the door and helped Sakura and Madison inside. Eriol sat down in the passenger seat; Syaoran put the key in the ignition and drove off. They drove in silence; it was the end of the carnival. When they finally got home, Sakura had fallen asleep. Eriol helped Madison out, Syaoran picked Sakura up, bridal style and followed Madison and Eriol. Madison slowly opened the door to their house and turned on all the lights. "Good bye." Eriol said, Syaoran put Sakura on the couch and went outside, "Good bye" he said as he and Eriol left. Madison gave a small wave and closed the door. She lifted Sakura's head and sat down. 'What a day' She thought to herself as she fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**AUTHORS NOTE: **Wow. Whatta long chappie aha. Hm. I hoped you liked it! Maiiko "suddenly" appeared in this chapter… and _maybe_ the next :o ! who knows what'll happen? I hope you enjoyed!  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS  
;candee


	13. The Picture

Chapter 13. _The Picture_  
Syaoran and Eriol stepped inside his house. Syaoran grabbed two cokes out of the refrigerator and followed Eriol upstairs. Eriol flopped onto Syaoran's bed. Syaoran sighed and tossed a coke to Eriol and sat down on the floor and leaned his back against the bedside. Eriol sat up and opened his coke, "Hey Syaoran," Eriol paused to make sure he was listening, "You and Sakura were behind me and Madison on the ride… right?" Eriol asked suspiciously. Syaoran sat up and looked at Eriol, "Yeah, why?" Syaoran asked. "Well, if you guys were behind us, what was Sakura doing under the Cherry Blossom tree… alone?" Eriol asked. Syaoran let out a sigh, "M-Maiiko." Syaoran said her name as if it was a bad word.

"Maiiko?" Eriol asked with a questioned look, "What does she have to do with this?" He asked as he sat down next to Syaoran. Syaoran inhaled deeply then exhaled, "We were about to go on the ride then all of a sudden she appeared and shooed Sakura off, I tried to get Sakura to stay, but all she did was turn around and smile at me." Syaoran said. "So… if you went on the ride with Maiiko, how did you get to Sakura before me and Madison?" Eriol asked sipping his coke. "Well, I didn't ride with Maiiko." Syaoran paused, "I went in the boat first, then she went in and when we entered the 'cave' I jumped out of the boat before she noticed." Syaoran said grinning at his well-worked out plan. "You jumped out?" Eriol asked, "Yeah, I noticed before I went on the ride that there was like another 'sidewalk' thing on the other side of the boat." Syaoran said.

"Then, if you didn't go on the ride, where did you go?" Eriol asked. "Well, aren't you full of questions today." Syaoran said. Eriol shot him a serious look, Syaoran sighed deeply, "I went to look for Sakura," Eriol gave him a "you like her look", "to apologize for what happened, then I saw her under the cherry blossom tree, she seemed like she wanted to be alone so I just sat behind the cherry blossom tree facing her," Eriol had an unreadable expression, "I didn't want to bother her. But when I heard Ken, well, I went over there and well, you know the rest." Syaoran said finishing his story.

Eriol simply nodded and looked at Syaoran's balcony door. He let out a loud sigh… "Huh?" Sakura said as she glanced at the clock, It was 9:45 pm. She looked around, "Where am I?" Sakura said. She walked over to the light switch and turned on the lights. She let out a loud yawn; Madison woke up suddenly and looked at Sakura with a warm smile. "Sakura! You're awake! Wait here! I'll make some hot chocolate!" Madison said rushing into the kitchen. Sakura sat back down on the couch staring at the TV. After 5 minutes, Madison came into the room with a tray of hot chocolate and cookies. Madison set down the tray and handed a cup to Sakura, Sakura smiled and took the cup.

"Madison," Sakura put her hot chocolate on the tray, "What are we doing here?" Sakura asked looking at their mansion. Madison took a sip of her hot chocolate, "You don't remember what happened?" Madison asked with a concerned look on her face. "Well, I remember some stuff but…" "What do you remember?" Madison said interrupting Sakura, "Well, I remember that Maiiko girl coming up to me and Syaoran before we went on the ride, then I left and sat down beneath a Cherry blossom tree, then after than I took out the…" Sakura took out the locket, "the, the locket, and then getting hit with another flashback…" Sakura stopped talking, "Wh-what happened in the flashback Sakura?" Madison said staring at the locket, "The flashback was… me, at the carnival with _him_… and a boy with black hair was picking on me… and _he_ stuck up for me…" Sakura said staring into space. Madison put her hot chocolate on the table, Sakura faced Madison, "It was the same exact thing that happened when _Ken_ … and _Syaoran_…" Sakura said.

"I remember now…" Sakura said looking at Madison. "Madison… Syaoran _relived_ all the flashbacks that I had gotten today. The roller coaster, the cherry blossom tree…" Sakura paused remembering what she and Syaoran talked about before Maiiko showed up. "Madison, remember when I told you all I remember about this _locket boy_ was that I went on the _Tunnel Of Love_ ride with him? When I was 7 years old, in America. At the Valentines day festival?" Sakura said. Madison nodded, "_Syaoran_ went on the _Tunnel Of Love_ ride when he was 7 years old---" "But he lives here---" "He lived in America until he was 7 years old, he went to the Valentines Day Festival." Sakura said interrupting Madison. Madison had a look of disbelief.

"Sa- Sakura… This is so weird…" Madison said in a whisper. Sakura nodded and looked out the window. "Madison… I don't know why… but I have a feeling Syaoran and the _locket boy_ has a connection, to each other…" Sakura said clutching the locket. Madison held out her hands, "May I see the locket Sakura?" Madison asked, Sakura took the locket off and placed it in Madison's hands, Madison slowly opened it and looked at the boy's picture, right when she looked at it a picture of Syaoran flashed into her mind. "Brown, messy, hair… Amber brown eyes …" Madison said to herself. Sakura stared at Madison, "Sakura… he somewhat reminds me of Syaoran." Madison said pointing to the picture of the little boy. Sakura took the locket and looked at the boys picture closely, Madison was right.

Syaoran and the _locket boy_ looked oddly familiar. "Hey Syaoran…" Eriol said looking at Syaoran, "What?" Syaoran said as he continued channel surfing. "Do you like Sakura?" Eriol asked with a suspicious tone, "WHAT?" Syaoran said spitting out his coke. "Do. You. Like. Sakura?" Eriol said slowly and loudly. "I heard you the first time knuckled brain." Syaoran said, 'What if I do like Sakura?' Syaoran thought to himself. 'BUT YOU CAN'T!' an imaginary voice said inside him, 'What? Why not?' Syaoran argued back, 'because! What about your childhood lover that you promised to never forget? HM?' the voice shot back, 'But I don't even know who she is!' Syaoran said. "Well, do you?" Eriol said interrupting Syaoran's debating thoughts.

"Ieno." Syaoran said. "Don't tell me you still like that one girl… what was her name again? Cherry? Blossom?" Eriol said with an annoyed tone, Syaoran looked away. "AW COME ON SYAO! You don't even remember her name! And it was what? 13 years ago? She probably grew up man! She probably has a boyfriend! And how can you still possibly like her? You don't know one thing about her! You don't know her name, what she looks like, where she lives, or if she has a boyfriend, or maybe even a HUSBAND!" Eriol said angrily as he squeezed his coke can. Syaoran stared at the wall with all of his interests, trying to block out Eriol's words. Eriol let out a deep sigh, "Syaoran! Every single girl in Tokyo has fell head over heels for you! But you wont open your heart to them because of HER! You need to let go!" Eriol yelled at Syaoran, Syaoran turned around to face Eriol.

His expression was sad. His eyes looked hurt. Eriol stopped yelling and loosened his strong grip on his coke can, "You're right. The only thing stopping me from liking _anyone_ is her. HER. I don't even know why after 13 years. 13 YEARS! I'm still in love with her! Even if the only things I remember about her is her auburn hair! And her mesmerizing eyes, and how SHE was the only one I EVER rode the _Tunnel Of Love_ with. After 13 years I've kept my promise to her! I'm still waiting for her! We promised so many things! Promises I've kept for 13 years Eriol! I never liked anyone after that! I don't know why! All I know is SHE is the thing stopping me from falling in love! 13 YEARS ERIOL! I've been in love with her for 13 years! And SHE might not even know it!" Syaoran grasped for breath, "Don't you think I've thought about it? Don't you realize how much I think about HER? How she might have possibly found someone else? How she probably threw away the locket I gave HER? Don't you realize how much I tried to get over her! Huh ERIOL?" Syaoran said as his last two words turned into a sad whisper.

"Eriol. I've tried. And I do like Sakura. But SHE is stopping me. SHE wont let me forget about her! Do you know the last thing I remember about her?" Eriol nodded his head in the 'no' way, "I remember the day I left her. We were at the park, across the street from were we lived, and the day I had to move here." Syaoran shifted his gaze to the ceiling, trying to stop his tears from falling, "We promised each other that _we would meet again_" Syaoran paused and looked at his balcony. "And every time I look at Sakura, I tell myself I _can't_ like her. Because that _girl_ is stopping me Eriol…" Syaoran said tears now streaming down his face, Eriol had never seen Syaoran cry. It made him depressed how it was _him_, Syaoran's best friend, that caused him to cry. 'Why did I bring it up? Why was I so hard on him?' Eriol thought to himself as he put a comforting hand on Syaoran's shoulder. "But Syaoran… how would you two meet again? There are over 78642376487461 million girls in Tokyo, imagine in the whole world. You don't even know where she is, or what her name is. How would you find her?" Eriol asked in a depressed tone.

Syaoran looked at Eriol's face, "I gave her a locket the day I left… It was gold, with _my_ picture on one side with her's on the other… And her name, I wish I could remember, but that day when Maiiko suddenly ambushed me and tried to make me kiss her, my head banged on the grass really hard and all I remember about her name was it had to do something with Cherry… or Blossom. Or maybe even Cherry Blossom." Syaoran said, his tears stopping. "Oh no…" Meiling said from the other end of the door. Syaoran and Eriol thought that the whole family was asleep, but they were wrong. Meiling was listening to their argument. And they didn't even know it. "Hey did you hear that?" Eriol said, Meiling covered her mouth with her hands and silently tiptoed back to her room. She had almost blew her cover.

This wasn't the first time she heard them arguing about _her_. She turned on her bedroom light, making sure no one was around; she closed her door and lifted up her mattress. There lay an old photograph, she grabbed the photo, and put her mattress back down. She sat down on her bed, and looked at the photo, it was the same exact picture that she had stolen from her brother's room, 13 yeas ago… The picture was a little torn and wrinkled but she could still make it out, the people. Her brother was sitting behind a sand castle with an oddly familiar looked auburn haired girl with beautiful green emerald eyes. 'Should I give this back to Syaoran…?' Meiling thought to herself. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Wow. Wow. What a chappie! Hope you enjoyed it!  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS  
;candee


	14. The Phone Call

Chapter 14. _The Phone Call_  
Meiling let out a loud sigh and lay down on her bed. She put her hand through her hair and let out another sad, confused sigh. All of a sudden she heard footsteps. The door-knob twisted, Meiling jerked upright and sat on the picture, the door flung open, "Meiling, what are you doing up?" Syaoran said leaning on the door, "Huh? Oh. Uh. I almost forgot that there was a uh a, um Tokyo Model Inc. Special today. Yeah you know how the have the thing every year to present their models? Yeah…" Meiling said as she grabbed her remote and turned the TV onto channel 11. Syaoran eyed her suspiciously and then closed the door and went back to his room.

"PHEW!" Meiling sad taking the picture out from under her, she flipped the picture over. For 13 years she had never noticed the small scribble on the back, It read, Syaoran Li and S…. Kinomoto. The first name was unreadable except for the S. "Ladies and Gentlemen! We would like to present our new models: Akira Jito; May Faung; Madison Daidoji; And Sakura Kinomoto!" The announcer on the T.V said as they showed pictures of 4 lovely girls. Meiling looked at the TV. "KINOMOTO!" She said as she edged closer to the TV. Her eyes were almost touching the screen.

That model, their neighbor… Meiling looked at the picture of the girl Syaoran was waiting for to come and placed it near the TV picture of Sakura Kinomoto, "Matching auburn hair… Matching mesmerizing emerald eyes… Matching skin color… Matching smile." Meiling mumbled to herself as she kept glancing at the picture then the TV screen. "Could it be… she was here all along?" Meiling asked as she backed away from the TV. Meiling started shaking, a frown on her face, "No. It can't be. If it was _her_ then why hasn't she told Syaoran yet?" Meiling said angrily as she dropped the picture.

"What is she doing! Can't she see how obsessed Syaoran is about her? WHY WONT SHE COME AND TELL HIM ITS HER!" Meiling said ripping the picture in two. The picture was split in the middle, one half of the picture showed Syaoran, and the other showed who-Meiling-thought-was Sakura. Meiling looked at the split photo on her carpet, "What have I done…?" Meiling said slowly sitting on her knees crying. She looked at the split picture, "Syaoran's picture… ripped." Meiling said as she grabbed the split photo and stuck it in a drawer. "I guess that means, I'm not going to show him…" Meiling said as she turned off her TV and fell asleep…

"SAKURA!" Madison said excitedly pointing at the TV screen, Sakura stared at the TV screen and smiled. "ITS US!" Madison said jumping out of her seat and sitting up close tot eh TV. Sakura giggled. They were showing Tokyo Model Inc.'s new models. The pictures that Madison had sent for the job application appeared on screen. Sakura smiled and ate a cookie.

Syaoran and Eriol remained quiet as they watched the Tokyo Model Inc. special. "And Sakura Kinomoto!" The announcer said happily, her name tore at Syaoran's heart. He could hear an imaginary Sakura voice saying: "Let me in Syaoran. Let me in your heart…" But as always, an annoying voice would pop out of nowhere and say: "NO. HE LOVES ANOTHER GIRL." Syaoran let out a sigh. 'What am I supposed to do?' Syaoran thought to himself as he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the bedside. Eriol sighed and looked at his friend. He switched off the TV and went in his sleeping bag, Syaoran went on his bed and went under his covers, "'Night Syao." Eriol said yawning, "'Night Eriol.." Syaoran said in a whisper as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

(The Next Day; 10:00 am)  
Madison went down to the kitchen and stretched out her arms. She let out a yawn and sat on a chair, "Good, yawn, Morning Sakura!" Madison said happily. "Good morning Madison!" Sakura said as she flipped her pancake. Sakura carried in two plates of pancakes to the table. "Sakura! Can you believe it? Two more weeks and it's the first day of Modeling!" Madison said chewing on her food. Sakura smiled, "I know! Oh! Before I forget, we should call our parents and Touya! To tell them you know." Sakura said picking up the phone, Madison nodded.

Sakura dialed the number quickly, its been a long time since she heard her fathers voice. She tapped her fingers on the table impatiently. Ring. Ring. Ring. "Hello?" A man said from the other line, "DADDY!" Sakura said happily. "Sa-SAKURA? IS THAT YOU!" Mr. Kinomoto said, Madison tugged on Sakura's arm, "What's happening?" Madison mouthed; Sakura turned the phone on speaker, "Yup!" Sakura said smiling. "HI MR. KINOMOTO!" Madison said happily. "Hi there you two!" Mr. Kinomoto said happily. "Oh, Mr. Kinomoto is my mom there by and chance?" Madison asked hoping her mom was there. "HUNNY!" Madison's mom said on the other line happily. "MOM!" Madison said on the verge of tears. "How's Tokyo?" Mr. Kinomoto asked. "Its wonderful!" Sakura said smiling. Madison nodded, "Its, Great! Our neighbors were really welcoming!" Madison said, Sakura nodded.

"And who are these lucky neighbors?" Touya said, "Um, I think, the Li's." Sakura said. "THE LI'S?" Touya said from the other line looking at his father…  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**AUTHORS NOTE: **Uh Oh spaghetti-o. Lol. Hm. These chapters are getting shorter o.o but hey I've got a life! A life fulls homework… yuck. Hm, hoped you enjoyed!  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS  
;candee


	15. All Girls Lunch

Chapter 15. _All Girls Lunch_  
"Uh.. Yeah?" Sakura said with a confused tone. Sakura and Madison could hear Touya and Mr. Kinomoto whispering loudly in the background, "Uh, Heh. How are you doing girls?" Ms. Daidoji said nervously trying to cover up the whispering. Ms. Daidoji knew about the Li's. Ms. Daidoji recapped on the information; Mr. Kinomoto filled her in on what happened when they first moved next door. The Li's were a close neighbor and friend to the Kinomoto's. The Li's had two kids, one boy and one girl. And that one boy was Sakura's childhood sweetheart. That boy _supposedly_ lived right next door to them now! But right after Syaoran left Sakura for Tokyo 13 years ago, Sakura got into a terrible accident, remembering everything but the Li's…

"Uh… Mom? Is everything ok?" Madison asked suspiciously. Sakura looked at Madison with a "what-the-heck" face. Madison replied with a shrug, "UH YES." Ms. Daidoji said loudly. But it wasn't loud enough to cover the whispers… "…. Dad! They live…" "I know… should we…"? "Tell?" "No… yes…should we?" "No. Won't it make…. Worse?" "No… But doesn't she have a right?" "No… Yes… no?" "UH. HOWS THE MODELING CAREER GOING?" Ms. Daidoji said shushing the two men in the background. "Uh… Mom? Why are you yelling?" Madison asked, "Yeah, and why are they whispering?" Sakura asked. "Uh… Huh? Me yelling? Oh, whispering? Uh, Hm… No yelling or WHISPERING here!" Ms. Daidoji said glancing at the two men, Mr. Kinomoto and Touya stopped whispering and sweat-dropped, "Uh, yeah. You guys are probably just hearing things!" Touya said nervously.

"Ok…" Madison said. "Um, so what's the big deal about the Li's Touya?" Sakura asked suspiciously. 'Did we know the Li's before or something?' Sakura thought to herself waiting for Touya to answer on the other line, "Huh? The Li's, uh…" Touya looked at his dad for an answer. "Do I tell her? Do I not tell her?" Touya mouthed as he looked at Ms. Daidoji and his dad. Mr. Kinomoto shrugged; Ms. Daidoji nodded the 'yes' way. "If you were 7 years old, and your best friend/ boyfriend moved to Tokyo, then after you said good bye to each other, got hit by a truck, remembered everything but him, then moved to Tokyo 13 years later, and end up living right next to the guy, wouldn't you want someone to tell you?" Ms. Daidoji said with her hands on her hips facing Mr. Kinomoto. Mr. Kinomoto fell back anime style, "Uh… yes? No? Maybe?" Mr. Kinomoto said backing away from Ms. Daidoji. "Uh? Hello?" Sakura said, the phone was getting static-y. "YES" The three, said in unison, "Um, the phone card is running out of minutes…" Madison said warning them, "We need to----" Click. "Please hang up and try again" the operator said.

Madison let out a loud sigh and hung up the phone. Sakura looked troubled, "What's wrong Sakura?" Madison said putting the phone back on the receiver. "Huh? Oh well, didn't you notice how they reacted when we told them about the Li's? I mean the mad whispering… Your mom yelling trying to cover it up?" Sakura paused, "Doesn't it seem kind of weird? And suspicious?" Sakura asked. Madison sat down and rubbed her chin thinking back, "Yeah. Your right! It was weird, and suspicious! What do you think they were covering up?" Madison asked. "Hm, I don't know. But it was about one of us." Sakura said pointing to her and Madison. "What?" Madison asked with a questioned look, "Well, didn't you hear my dad and Touya?" Madison nodded, "Yeah… I think… wait what?" Madison said unsure of what she heard was right or wrong, Sakura let out a loud sigh, "Ok, there whisper conversation went like this:  
Touya: Dad! They live….  
Dad: I know… should we…?  
Touya: Tell?  
Dad: No… yes…should we?  
Touya: No. Won't it make…. Worse?  
Dad: No… But doesn't she have a right?  
Touya: No… Yes… no? " Sakura said acting out the weird whisper conversation.

"Who do you suppose they were talking about? And what wouldn't they tell us?" Madison asked, "I don't know which one of us they were talking about… And what about the Li's that they didn't want to tell us? And why would things get worse if they did?" Sakura asked. They both let out a confused sad sigh. "There are so many things they are hiding from us Sakura… So many things we don't know!" Madison said frustrated. "It's not that many things we don't know…" Sakura said trying to calm Madison down, "Yes there are Sakura! 1, that locket of yours, 2, that strange Syaoran-look-alike boy IN the locket, 3, your flashbacks, 4, our parents and Touya are hiding something form us, and 5, I don't know what 5 is, but I bet there's going to be one!" Madison said flailing her arms in the air. Sakura stayed quiet, "What a way to start a day!" Madison said going into the living room.

Sakura stayed were she was, again, Madison WAS right. 'There are A LOT of things we don't know… Where did this locket come from? Who is the guy in the locket? Why am I getting flashbacks? What are our parents and Touya hiding from us?' Sakura thought to herself as she stood up and did the dishes. While she was washing the dishes, she kept replaying the conversation is her head. "Sakura Kinomoto is a sucky detective." Sakura said to herself as she washed her hands and went to join Madison in the living room. Madison seemed "ok" now, "Hm, lets make our outfits!" Madison said happily getting her outfit making supplies, Sakura smiled and nodded. "What outfits will the great Madison Daidoji make for our first day?" Sakura asked looking at Madison's sketches. "Well, if you must know," Madison smiled, "I will be making you a strapless cherry blossom pink gown, that will end halfway down your legs, it will be lacey, ribbon-y, and all around pretty!" Madison said clapping her hands together.

Sakura smiled, all the dresses Madison made her were drop-dead gorgeous! "And you will be wearing?" Sakura asked, "I will be wearing a dark purple strapless gown with a light blue interior, which will also be lacey, ribbon-y, and of course, pretty!" Madison said as she put thread in a needle as she began to work. Sakura watched, she wasn't much of a "dress-maker" but if Madison needed her to get something she'd be there to do it. "Oh Sakura could you hand me the piece of thread?" Madison asked without looking up from the sewing machine, "Yeah, sure!" Sakura said handing Madison the thread. "I can't wait to see what this dress looks like Madison!" Sakura said anxiously. Madison smiled. After about 3 hours, yes, Madison is a fast dressmaker; Madison stood up and grabbed the two gowns, "TA DA!" Madison said showing the gowns to Sakura. Sakura's mouth opened in awe, "MADISON! They are gorgeous!" Sakura said grabbing her's and spinning around in circles. "LETS TRY EM ON!" Madison said happy that Sakura liked her dress.

Sakura nodded and ran into the bathroom, Madison ran into the other bathroom, after about 5 minutes, the two girls went back into the living room, Sakura, even with her hair in a ponytail was gorgeous, pink strapless gown with lace below the neck and at the end of the gown, the ribbons in a perfect spot. "You are gorgeous!" Madison said gaping at Sakura's beauty. Madison was wearing a strapless dark purple gown with blue thread lining below her neck, her purplish, blackish hair on one side, "Me? Gorgeous? Look at You!" Sakura said gesturing to the mirror. Madison was drop dead gorgeous! They _both_ were. They smiled at each other. DING DONG! "Huh? Did you expect anyone Sakura?" Madison asked walking towards the door, "Um, no?" Sakura asked following Madison, Madison twisted the door-know and opened the door.

"Hi, Sa--- Ma---?" Meiling stared awing at them, Madison and Sakura blushed with embarrassment, "Uh, sorry, I think I got the wrong house…" Meiling said turning around. Madison grabbed her shoulder and giggled, "Its us Meiling!" Madison said walking Meiling inside the house, Sakura smiled, "Yup, it me and Madison." Sakura said clearing the couch so that Meiling could have a seat, "You guys look so beautiful!" Meiling said. The two girls giggled, "Thanks! Hey, wait here a sec, we'll change!" Madison said as she and Sakura went into their bathrooms to change. Once they finished changing they went back into the living room with there gowns in their hands, Sakura and Madison were both wearing shorts, Sakura wore a big blue shirt, and Madison wore a big black shirt, they hung their gowns inside the empty closet downstairs, "What's up Meiling?" Sakura asked finding a spot to sit, "Huh?" Meiling said, 'Why did I come here again? Oh! Curse my short term memory!' Meiling cursed herself in her mind, "Uh, I forgot ahah…" Meiling said. Sakura and Madison sweat-dropped.

"Heh, oh well, since your here, would you like to join us for some lunch?" Sakura asked standing up, Meiling nodded, "Sure! It beats havin' lunch with the two boneheads at home. Their cooking is HORRIBLE!" Meiling said pretending to throw up. Sakura and Madison laughed as they all headed into the kitchen. "Hm, what shall we eat today?" Madison asked as she looked inside the refrigerator, "Thanks for having me for lunch, its kind of my first time having lunch with us girls only…" Meiling said shyly as she sat down, "Really!" Sakura asked in shock, "Yeah, I'm always stuck eating with my brother and Eriol, who is _kind of_ like my second brother, which totally sucks cause they suck at cooking and they always tease me." Meiling let out a sigh, "But they're ok I guess… they aren't that big of a bonehead." Meiling said smiling up at Sakura. "Well, what about your other neighbors? The one on the other side of your house… Uh… what's her name again?" Sakura asked trying to think, "Mai? Ko? Maiiko?" Sakura said, "Yeah! Maii---" "EW!" Meiling said with a disgusted tone, "What?" Madison asked looking at them, "LUNCH WITH MAIIKO?" Meiling looked disgusted, Sakura and Madison nodded nervously.

"I rather eat Syaoran and Eriol's Sunday surprise than have lunch with her!" Meiling said, Sakura laughed, "She is kind of snobby, but I bet she isn't that bad." Sakura said. Madison let out a disgusted sigh, "She ALWAYS tries to find the best in people, even if she totally hates them, she'll stick up for 'em." Madison said. Sakura rolled her eyes, Meiling laughed, "You have no clue what she is like! I bet if you met her you'd take back everything you said about her being nice." Meiling said poking Sakura's forehead teasingly. Sakura grinned, "Ok, ok, what is she like?" Sakura asked getting plates from the dishwasher, "She is mean, snobby, SYAORAN OBSSESED, ugly, pushy, SYAORAN OBSESSED, weird, and did I mention SYAORAN OBSESSED?" Meiling said, "Yeah, I think you mentioned Syaoran obsessed once or twice…" Madison said picking up the phone.

Sakura laughed, "Hey, who you calling?" Sakura asked, Madison grinned, "Hey Meiling, I know this is your first time like eating with out your _two _brothers home cooking, but would you mind if I order Chinese? We're all out of food." Madison asked, Meiling giggled, "Sure!" Madison dialed the number and ordered chow mien, egg rolls, and all that good stuff. When the order finally came, they dug in, "This is great!" Meiling said, "Finally, no guys to tease me and pick on me while I eat!" Meiling smiled, "You guys are the best!" Meiling said, "Thanks!" Sakura and Madison said in unison, "Your like our little sister, those guys can't pick on you with us around!" Madison said pointing her fork at Meiling, Meiling smiled. DING DONG! "Oh, I'll get it, maybe we didn't pay the guy enough money…" Madison said as she opened the door, "Hey, is my wonderful sister Meiling here?" someone said, "Uh, sorry but the only sisters Meiling has are me and Sakura." Madison said protectively, "Oh what? No! I'm her one and only sister that's been by her side for 13 years!" someone shot back, "Oh yeah?" Madison said, "HEY MEILING!" Madison shouted, Meiling walked to the door, "EW! What are you doing here?" Meiling said pointing at _Maiiko_.

"Is that how you treat your _friend / sister_?" Maiiko said sweetly, "No. But I treat people that I despise that way." Meiling said. "Oh, come on Meiling, I need you to get inside your house so that I can see Syaoran!" Maiiko said with an annoyed tone and she grabbed Meiling hand, Sakura went to the door to see what all the commotion was about, "Uh, excuse me, let go of her or else." Madison said grabbing Meiling's other hand. "Or else what?" Maiiko said, Sakura grabbed the cordless phone and pretended to dial Meiling's house number, "Hello? SYAORAN?" Sakura emphasized his name, "Yeah, um Maiiko is here trying to kidnap you----" Maiiko let go of Meiling and ran away. The three went inside and began eating again, "Did you really call Syaoran?" Meiling asked, "No. But I knew it would make Maiiko go away!" Sakura said winking. Meiling smiled. DING DONG! "Uhg, not again!" Sakura said as she got up to answer the door, "Hey Meiling! Its your brother!" Sakura said looking through the hole, "What?" Meiling said as she and Madison went to the door, Sakura opened it. And there stood Prince Charming, and Super Strong Syaoran, in their cute little PJ's. "I like your shining armor my Prince." Madison said grinning. Eriol in Pajamas with a little bunny on his shirt, how cute!

Eriol blushed, "Hey! That's not why we're here!" Eriol said covering the bunny, "Oh what is it then?" Sakura asked grinning, "We came for Meiling, we thought she ran away. We just woke up, but it turns out she was here all along." Syaoran said eyeing his sister, Meiling smiled innocently, "They invited me for lunch." Meiling said, Eriol's eyes lit up, "An ALL GIRLS ONLY lunch." Meiling smiled an innocent smile. She knew Eriol _loved_ Madison, Sakura and Madison laughed, "Yup, well, she'll see you later! Bye bye now!" Madison said as she closed the door.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**AUTHORS NOTE: **Not a very _mushy_ chappie. But hey. I updated it right? And its long :) Hm, should I _fill you in_ on the next chapter? Or shall I not mwahha! Hm, I think I will, I've left you at to many cliffies! You deserve it :) But if you do not want to see it, then don't read the italic words! _Chapter 16: "Hey, Sakura, What's that?" Meiling said pointing to Sakura's locket, it was dangling from her neck, "Huh? Oh this? It's a locket." Sakura said smiling, 'A LOCKET?' Meiling thought to herself, 'IF SYAORAN IS IN THERE… THEN…THAT MEANS I WAS RIGHT! SAKURA KINOMOTO IS THE GIRL!' Meiling said staring at the locket, "Oh! Who's it from?" Meiling asked, she didn't want to look to obvious, "Uh.. I… Don't know…" Sakura said in reply looking down at her plate, "Huh?" Meiling asked, "You see, Sakura got into an accident when she was 7 years old…." Madison began…_That was a long sneak preview XD. Aha. I felt like being nice :) I hope you enjoy, and please, Review :) My goal is 100 reviews :) Oh, and flames are **definitely** welcomed :)   
DISCLAMIER: I do not own CCS… sniff sniff.  
;Candee


	16. The Past

Chapter 16. _The Past_  
Meiling, Sakura, and Madison finished up eating; Meiling glanced at Madison then at Sakura, 'Huh?' Meiling thought to herself as she stared at the locket, which was dangling on Sakura's neck. 'Its so… pretty.' Meiling thought to herself, still staring. "Um, Meiling? Are you ok?" Madison asked, "Huh?" Meiling looked at Madison, "Uh yeah…" Meiling switched her focus onto Sakura, "Sakura, what's that?" Meiling asked pointing at the locket. "Huh?" Sakura said looking down, "That." Meiling said pointing again, "Oh, uh this? It's a locket." Sakura said, smiling, _'A LOCKET?' Meiling thought to herself, 'IF SYAORAN IS IN THERE… THEN…THAT MEANS I WAS RIGHT! SAKURA KINOMOTO IS THE GIRL!' Meiling said staring at the locket, "Oh! Who's it from?" Meiling asked, she didn't want to look too obvious_.

"I… Don't know…" Sakura said staring down at her plate. Meiling was taken aback, 'She doesn't know?' Meiling thought to herself suspiciously, "H-Huh?" Meiling asked, Madison looked directly into Meiling's eyes, "You see, Sakura got into an accident when she was 7 years old," Madison looked at Sakura for approval to continue, Sakura gave a little nod, "she was hit… by a truck. The doctors thought she would be suffering from memory loss, but it turns out she only forgot something's, but remember mostly everything." Madison paused; Meiling looked shocked, 'I'll never know if she is the one!' Meiling thought to herself, "Um, and then 2 years later, I moved into the house next door to her… and then I…" Madison looked at Sakura; "I asked her the same question… about the locket. Sakura didn't know, so we opened it, there was a picture of her and a boy… but Sakura---" Sakura's fork dropped, her eyes wide opened, her mouth in an O-shape, her body sat motionless, "SAKURA!" Meiling yelled as she and Madison ran to her. "Sakura?" Meiling asked, Madison wrapped her arms around Meiling, "It's ok. She's probably having a… flashback…" Madison said looking at Sakura. 

"A flashback?" Meiling asked pulling away from Madison's embrace. Madison nodded, they stood on each side of Sakura.

(FLASHBACK_)--- A young Sakura and an amber-browned hair boy stood in front of each other crying, they stared into each others sad eyes. ""I will always love you. You were my first love. My only love, I will never find anyone like you…. Please don't forget me…" He said giving Sakura an embrace. The embrace felt warm, yet it was filled with sorrow… "Li. I love you. I will never forget you. Someday we will meet again…." Sakura let go of him and watched him go. ""One day we will meet again Li…" Sakura said sadly as she watched him leave…_

Tears silently streamed down Sakura's cheeks, "Sakura!" Madison said with concern as she embraced her friend, Meiling joined in the embrace, "Sakura?" Meiling asked with a worried tone, "Its ok. Its ok." Madison kept saying into Sakura's ears. Sakura just cried and cried, "I-I…" Sakura said shakily embracing her _sisters_ tighter. "Shhh." Meiling said soothingly as she rubbed her back to calm her down. "I… My flashback…" Sakura said calming down, "W-what happened Sakura?" Madison asked as she and Meiling let go of Sakura. "It …." Meiling and Madison grabbed chairs and sat next to Sakura, "It was the first _emotional_ flashback I've ever had." Sakura said looking at Madison then at Meiling, "I'm guessing we were 7 years old. He was moving." Sakura paused, "W-who was moving?" Meiling asked, "Him. The boy, in her locket." Madison said in a whisper. 

Sakura took off the locket and held it tightly in her hands Madison nodded as if to say: go on Sakura, "We were at the park, standing face to face." Sakura stared at the wall, "He… embraced me. And told me… that _he loved me_… ThatI was_ his first love_. His _only love_." Sakura said, Madison looked at Sakura, 'Oh my god…' Meiling and Madison thought. "Then he gave me a hug… And, then I told him I _loved him_. And, we promised to see each other again… then I watched him leave." Sakura said with an emotionless tone. "Oh my… this reminds me of…" Meiling started then stopped, 'Should I tell them of my brothers love?' Meiling thought to herself with her hand over her heart. "Of what Meiling?" Madison asked, "Of… I don't know if I should tell, he'd kill me." Meiling said with a frown, "No, please tell us Meiling, whatever you say wont leave this house." Sakura asked, "Promise." Sakura and Madison said with a warm smile, Meiling took in a deep breath then let it out.

"Well, my family lived in America for I'm not sure how long. But my brother was 7 years old when we moved to Tokyo. He and the girl next door… I can't remember her name, but they were in love with each other. They knew each other since they were babies. The day that we and to move, my brother went to say good-bye to her… at the park ….I thought that that would be the last I would ever hear of her. But then, last night. I heard Syaoran and Eriol arguing." Sakura and Madison looked at her with interest. "They argued about her. Eriol seemed so mad and annoyed at Syaoran." "Why?" Madison asked, "Because of her, Syaoran wouldn't let any other girl into his heart…" Sakura gasped, "No one at all?" Sakura asked, 'How could someone not _love_ for 13 years?' Sakura thought to herself, Meiling nodded, "Yeah… Syaoran said he didn't remember her name, but only knew it had something to do with Cherry, Blossom, or Cherry Blossom." Meiling said. The words: Cherry, Blossom, and Cherry Blossom hit Sakura. "Cherry Blossom?" Sakura said shakily, It was her name. Sakura meant cherry blossom. Meiling nodded, "Do you have a picture of her?" Madison asked. Meiling paused….

"Well… when we moved here, Syaoran _had_ a picture." Meiling said, "Had?" Sakura asked suspiciously. "Well, he had it, until I kinda bent it and stole it…" Meiling said looking at her feet. "Stole it?" Sakura asked, "Well, yeah kind of. I was jumping on his bed when I heard a piece of paper rip so I kept jumping, then I lifted the mattress and then I saw it, a picture of him and her at the beach. I heard Syaoran coming and I knew if he found out I ruined the picture he would kill me so I ran into my room and hid the picture." Meiling looked up at Sakura and Madison. 'Who knew all of this could happen during an all girls lunch?' Madison thought to herself. "Oh, where's the picture?" Sakura asked eager to see this girl, "Uh… I ripped it on accident." Meiling said with a nervous smile. Sakura sweat-dropped. "This is so weird. Sakura _seemed_ to be in love with that locket guy, and she is _supposedly_ looking for him. And Syaoran seems to be looking for his long lost love, which he _supposedly_ left in America. And they both said good-bye to their loved one at a park… in America." Madison said looking at Sakura.

Sakura sweat-dropped, "Right. Sure Madison. Do you really think Syaoran is the locket boy? I mean come on. It can't be…" Sakura said with a shaky tone. 'It is possible.' Sakura thought to herself. Madison nodded, "Think about it Sakura---" "WAIT!" Meiling said standing up and pacing around in circles, "What?" Madison asked, "Sakura, in your flashback, you said: 'Li, I love you'" Meiling looked at Sakura, "Yeah…?" Sakura said, "Li… is my last name." Meiling said. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**AUTHORS NOTE: **DUN DUN DUN! Hm, I might update only once in a while. So many bdays! Ahem _including my birthday_ … on the 29th :Dahem. Lol. But I swear I'll update as fast as I can :)  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS, but I wish I did :(  
;candee


	17. Syaoran's Picture

Chapter 17. _Syaoran's Picture _  
Sakura and Madison stared at Meiling in shock. She was right. Sakura opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it. "You----" DING DONG. Sakura let out a loud sigh; there goes the "moment". Meiling glanced at the clock, "Oh my gosh… it's 4 pm!" Meiling said running to the door. Sakura and Madison ran after her, "What wrong?" Madison asked, 'All those questions… about to be answered!' Madison thought to herself angrily, "Syaoran's gonna kill me!" Meiling said opening the door. Meiling, Sakura, and Madison stared at the boy. "H-hi?" Sakura said stuttering. 'Brown messy hair… Kind of amber eyes…' Sakura thought to herself as she studied the stranger. "C-can we help you?" Madison asked opening the door wider.

"Um… er. This is for you." The boy said thrusting a bouquet of roses into Sakura's hands as he ran away. Meiling stared at Sakura. Madison slowly closed the door and stared at Sakura to. "Sakura, do you know him by any chance?" Madison asked with a suspicious look in her eye. 'Wow. He kind of looked like Syaoran… except he seemed more… I don't know. I think it was the eyes? They weren't amber brown, but they were brown…' Meiling thought to herself. Sakura held the roses blushing. 'What on earth is going on?' Sakura asked herself as she placed the roses on the coffee table. "Uh… No?" Sakura replied, "Well… how does he know you?" Madison asked, was her best friend lying? Meiling crossed her arms, "Hey… didn't he look somewhat like Syaoran?" Meiling asked.

"WOAH! SYAORAN!" Eriol yelled for his friend to come quickly, "What is it?" Syaoran said looking at his watch, 'It's already 4 and Meiling isn't here yet!' Syaoran thought, "Dude, if you like, like Sakura, you better make a move!" Eriol said looking out the balcony. Syaoran was taken aback, "W-what?" Syaoran said stuttering as he went outside. He tried to look for Sakura but no one was there. "Dude, you like totally missed it! Some guy that like kinda looked like you, like gave her roses!" Eriol said flailing his arms in the air. Syaoran felt as if daggers were stabbing his heart. His facial expression looked sad. "But… I guess it's not a problemo?" Eriol said, Syaoran looked at him with an awkward expression, 'He just told me the love of my life just got roses from some look-a-like me and he thinks its "no problemo"?' Syaoran thought to himself, "Well, I mean you aren't as _interested_ in her as you are with that _Cherry Blossom_ girl…" Eriol said with an unreadable expression.

Syaoran looked at him and then turned away. 'Who is more important… Sakura or Cherry Blossom?' Syaoran thought to himself as he stared at Sakura's house. Eriol caught him staring at Sakura's balcony, "You know… it's not to late to like someone else…" Eriol said in a "go for her you idiot" tone. Syaoran let out a loud sigh… 'I am going to find that picture no matter what.' Syaoran thought to himself as he started searching his house. Syaoran started throwing his clothes everywhere, emptying his drawers. BAM! A pair of boxers hit Eriol, Eriol jumped in the air, "Dude! Gross!" Eriol said throwing the pair of boxers at Syaoran. Syaoran let out a laugh. Syaoran let out a sad sigh, "No picture here." He said as he stood up and went to… Meiling's room.

"WOAH! DUDE! Remember last time we went into Meiling's room?" Eriol said blocking the door. Syaoran paused to think, "Uh yeah. So?" He said trying to get past Eriol. "HELLO! THOSE WEDGIES STILL HURT!" Eriol said rubbing his butt. Syaoran rolled his eyes, "If you haven't noticed, Meiling's NOT here." Syaoran said. Eriol rubbed a pretend beard, "Oh yeah!" He said as he followed Syaoran inside. Syaoran started opening Meiling's drawers… "Uh… what are we looking for?" Eriol said looking under the bed. "A picture…" Syaoran said. Eriol let out a loud sigh, 'Is he still looking for her?' Eriol thought to himself angrily. Syaoran opened the bottom drawer first; he was working his way up. Drawer 4, nothing, drawer 3, nope, drawer 2, nada, drawer 1… BINGO! Syaoran grabbed the picture… er half the picture. It was him when he was 7 years old, Eriol tried to get a glimpse of the picture, 'Did he really find it?' Eriol thought trying to look over Syaoran's shoulder.

"Nope." Syaoran said throwing the picture behind him, "Whatapff" The picture of Syaoran hit his face. "Wow. So is this the picture we've been looking for?" Eriol said trying hard not to laugh. He turned the picture over there was a scribble. Eriol put the picture closer to his eyes, "K-Kin-O-Moto?" Eriol read the scribble slowly, "Kin-o-moto… Kinomo-to, KINOMOTO!" Eriol said in a loud whisper. Syaoran glanced at him from behind, "Did you say something?" He asked focusing his attention back to the almost empty drawer. "I thought your last name was Li." Eriol asked, Syaoran looked up, "Uh yeah?" he said dropping Meiling's things on the floor. Eriol had a blank expression and handed the picture to Syaoran, Syaoran looked at the scribble… "Kinomoto" he whispered. Then all of a sudden, he froze. The picture dropped from his motionless body… "Syaoran!" Eriol shook Syaoran but he didn't move.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**AUTHORS NOTE: **:O wow. Aha. Amazing! I updated :D lol. Enjoy   
DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS  
;candee


	18. The Perfect Plan

Chapter 18. _The Perfect Plan_  
Syaoran wouldn't move. He stood motionless. Eriol started shaking him, "Syaoran! Syaoran!" Eriol said continuously…

(FLASHBACK)--- _A young Syaoran and an amber-browned hair girl stood in front of each other crying, they stared into each other's sad eyes. ""I will always love you. You were my first love. My only love, I will never find anyone like you…. Please don't forget me…" He said giving Sakura an embrace. The embrace felt warm, yet it was filled with sorrow… "Li. I love you. I will never forget you. Someday we will meet again…." She let go of him and watched him go…_

Syaoran moved his hand to his heart, there was such a big pain. Daggers. Knives. All hitting his heart as if it were a target. Eriol stopped shaking Syaoran and looked at him. Syaoran could feel tears to his eyes. He looked at the floor, his head down. 'There is no way he is going to see me crying again.' He thought to himself as he slowly turned around to face the drawer. 'I am going to find that picture.' He said with determination. He slowly took things out of the drawers. Eriol stared at him. 'What the heck is he doing?" Eriol thought angrily, fighting down the urge to punch his friend. Syaoran dropped Meiling's things on the floor. Socks. Binders. Books. Pencils… Picture. Syaoran froze looking down at the picture. His tears stopped. "Sy-Syaoran?" Eriol said stuttering, "I—I found it." Syaoran said holding up the picture of an Emerald eyed girl with auburn hair and a captivating smile. Eriol slowly neared Syaoran and looked over his shoulder.

"Wow." Eriol said studying the picture. 'Wow. I wonder what she looks like now…' Eriol said, 'Ew. Wait did I just say that about a 7 YEAR OLD GIRL? Dude. Eriol. Shut up and stop looking—' the doorknob downstairs twisted. "OH CRAP! SYAORAN ITS MEILING!" Eriol said picking the things up from the floor and stuffing it into the drawer. Syaoran stood still and then jumped up. Meiling was home. "OH NO!" Syaoran started helping Eriol with the things and grabbed the two pictures, and left. They ran into his room and turned on the TV. Eriol wiped a sweat drop, "That was close." He said, "WAY to close" Syaoran replied putting the two pictures together. "Syaoran---" Meiling opened Syaoran's door and stared at him. Syaoran quickly stuffed the picture under his bed. "What was that?" Meiling said crossing her arms across her chest, "What was what?" Eriol said nervously. "I'm not talking to you." Meiling said going closer to Syaoran, Syaoran stood up, "What are you doin' here?" Syaoran said, "I live her stupid." Meiling shot back, "I know that. But what are you doing here. In my room?" Syaoran said crossly.

"Uh… to tell you that MadisonandSakurarespendingthenight." Meiling said running for the door. Eriol grabbed her shoulder, "What.Did.You.Say?" Eriol said slowly. "Uh… bye?" Meiling said trying to get to the door, but Syaoran stood in front of the door. "Who is doing what?" He asked, 'Please don't say they are spending the night.' He silently prayed to himself. "Uh---" "MEILING!" Madison yelled from outside the door, Eriol pushed Syaoran out of the way and opened the door, "Hey there stranger." Eriol said casually leaning against the door. Meiling opened the door wide causing Eriol to fall on the floor, Madison and Sakura laughed. Syaoran looked happy yet unhappy. Madison held out her hand for Eriol to grab. Eriol slowly grabbed it and stood up. "Um… it is ok for us to spend the night right?" Sakura asked, "YES." Eriol said loudly. Sakura laughed, "Ok." She said picking up her sleepover bag. "Yeah. This way!" Meiling said leading them into her room.

"She is smokin'" Eriol said wiping his drool. Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah" Syaoran pulled Eriol inside and closed the door, "Now help me will yeah?" Syaoran said grabbing the pictures from under his bed. Eriol let out a sigh, "WHAT THE HECK ARE WE GONNA FIGURE OUT ABOUT THIS GIRL WITH ONLY A PICTURE AND A SCRIBBLE THAT SAYS----" "Its says S. Kinomoto." Syaoran said staring at the door. Eriol closed his mouth, "S… Kinomoto?" Eriol asked. He slowly turned his head towards the door. "It sounds like… Sakura's name…" Eriol said with a weird tone. Syaoran nodded. "Eriol… Cherry Blossom. Sakura. There's a connection." Syaoran said, Eriol looked at him, "They mean the same thing…" Eriol said looking at Syaoran with wide eyes. Syaoran nodded, "But wait, how do we know if this is the right girl?" Eriol asked sitting on the edge of the bed. Syaoran paced around his room. How would they know? Syaoran snapped his fingers, "The locket." Syaoran said.

"WELL! Did you give her the flowers?" Maiiko said crossly. "Yeah yeah." The look-a-like Syaoran said, "Good job Kenshin." Maiiko said with a smile growing on her face. "Why'd you want me to give her roses anyways?" Kenshin asked, "Hello! Did you not get the concept of the plan?" Maiiko said rolling her eyes, Kenshin had an angry expression, "No. Actually, you didn't even tell me the plan baka." Kenshin said crossing his arms, Maiiko let out a loud sigh, "YOU be all sweet with Sakura, I be all sweet with Syaoran" Maiiko let out a squeal at the sound of Syaoran's name, "And then we live happily ever after." She finished clapping her hands together at her perfect plan. Kenshin rolled his eyes, "What makes you think I'm going with this plan?" he asked eyeing her suspiciously, "Well, duh. You're gonna get paid." Maiiko said opening her wallet and taking out $20, but even if Maiiko did pay him, he would have done it anyways, 'Sakura is one fine hottie.' He thought to himself as he grabbed the cash and left.

Maiiko grabbed her make-up bag and put on her make up. Lipstick. Eyeliner. Eye shadow. Lip-gloss. Blush. Powder. Mascara. Cover up. She looked like a total fake. Not even a clown would date her. She glanced at herself in the mirror and blew a kiss to herself, "I look hot." She said grabbing her purse and went out the front door. DING DONG. "He---" Syaoran looked at what seemed to be half Maiiko and half clown, "Who is it?" Eriol said peering over Syaoran's shoulder, and there stood Maiiko. With clown face and all. "WOAH! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO YOU?" Eriol said pushing Syaoran out of the way. Maiiko grumbled something under her breath, "Wooh! Girl! You gotta stop putting that stuff on in the dark!" Eriol said pointing at her face laughing. Syaoran tried to back away, "WAIT COME BACK HUNNY!" Maiiko said pushing Eriol out of the way running into the house after Syaoran. Syaoran looked behind him, he was running away from a girl, in his own house. BAM! "Wahhh!" Sakura said falling on the floor.

She rubbed her head, "OW! What was that for?" Sakura said standing up, and brushing herself off, "Oh sorry! But Maii---" "SYAO! WHY IS SHE HERE?" Maiiko said pointing at the dumbfounded Sakura. Sakura looked at Syaoran, then at Maiiko, "What the heck?" Sakura said with a clueless tone.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**AUTHORS NOTE: **o.o I absolutely hate Maiiko. But she FORCED me into making her part of the story! I hope you enjoy!  
DISLCAIMER: I do not own ccs  
;candee


	19. Syaoran Look A like

Chapter 19. _Syaoran Look A like_  
Maiiko stared at Sakura coldly crossing her arms across her chest. "Uh—" "She's sleeping over. What are YOU doing here?" Meiling said coldly as she stood next to Sakura. Maiiko's jaw dropped, "S-sleeping. Over?" She asked stuttering looking at Syaoran with hurt and hatred in her eyes. Sakura tried to back away; she did not want to cause something. Maiiko's gaze focused on Sakura's dumfounded looking face. Sakura just stared back at her, as if she could read her mind. Maiiko edged closer to Sakura, "This is not over baka." Maiiko said in a threatening whisper as she walked out the door. Meiling helped Syaoran off the floor, "First rule about being home alone, look out the peep-hole to see who the person is before letting 'em in." She said as she grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her upstairs.

Syaoran nodded. Eriol ran over to him laughing, "Did you see her face?" Eriol said clutching his stomach. "AHAHA. IT WAS HIALRIOUSS!" Eriol said trying to breath. Syaoran simply nodded and sat down on the couch. Eriol stopped laughing and joined him, "fun-sucker" he mumbled under his breath. Maiiko stomped her way to her house and grabbed her cell-phone out of her purse, she punched in Kenshin's number, "Hello?" He said on the other line. "BAKA! GET YOUR FREAKIN GOOD FOR NOTHIN BUTT OVER HERE!" Maiiko yelled into the phone as she hung up. Hatred, anger, and determination was in her eyes. 'Sakura Kinomoto will not have Syaoran's heart. I will have his heart.' She said repeatedly in her mind as she angrily opened the door and waited for Kenshin.

After about 20 minutes passed, Kenshin finally arrived at Maiiko's house; he barely even knocked on the door when Maiiko opened it. Smeared mascara. Messed up hair. He was trying to so hard not to laugh. Maiiko grabbed his collar and dragged him inside, she pushed him onto the couch. "OW!" Kenshin yelled rubbing his butt and giving Maiiko a death-glare. "YOU BAKA! SAKURA IS SLEEPING OVER AT SYAORAN'S! THAT WAS NOT PART OF THE PLAN! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO SPLIT THEM UP. NOT BRING THEM CLSOER TOGETHER!" Maiiko said angrily shaking her fist at Kenshin. Kenshin could feel sweat falling from his forehead. "W-what am I supposed to do?" He asked stuttering as he went farther away from Maiiko. Maiiko edged closer, "GET. HER. AWAY. FROM. MY SYAORAN." Maiiko said emphasizing the word My.

Kenshin nodded at her and left. He walked over to Sakura's house and sat on their bench. Meiling went into Syaoran's room to borrow a pen, but when she looked out the balcony window. There he was. The Syaoran look-alike. Meiling dropped the pen and ran into her room calling Sakura and Madison's name. "LOOK!" Meiling said running downstairs with Sakura and Meiling at her heels, she opened the window and pointed at the Syaoran look alike. Eriol and Syaoran heard the girls running and went after them to see what all the commotion was about. All 5 of them stared at the Syaoran look-alike. Not saying a word. But thinking the same thing, "What the heck does he want?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**AUTHORS NOTE: **I know, short. But hey. At least I updated right? And I mean like, school is **hard**! And grades come out in a week:o I'm really trying to get good grades this semester! I hope I can update soon, but you know. "/ I hope you enjoy (:

;candee


	20. Standing In Between Him and Her

Chapter 20. _Standing In Between Him and Her_  
They all stared at the Syaoran look a like, through the downstairs window. Sakura blushed a slight pink, 'Is he here for … me?' She thought to herself with a desire to open the door and run up to him. Syaoran stared at Sakura's blushing pink cheeks. He averted his gaze towards his look a like, he stared at him with hatred. 'Could it be Eriol was right? Even if Sakura was his childhood sweetheart, which he has been waiting for, for 13 years, already have a boyfriend?' He thought to himself as he watched Sakura's every move. "Who the heck is that?" Eriol asked, finally breaking the silence. Everyone looked at Eriol and shrugged.

"I dunno." They all said in unison. Sakura was edging towards the door, Syaoran glanced at his watch, "Well, whatta yeah know? 7:30 already? Time for dinner!" Syaoran said ushering all of them into the kitchen. "B—W---H---" Sakura asked stuttering. 'But what if he leaves?' She thought to herself looking at the window as Syaoran pushed her into the kitchen. While Sakura and Meiling were setting the table, and Syaoran was ordering some food, Eriol grabbed Madison's hand and led her into the living room. Madison blushed, "Uh..?" Was all she could say, 'Grr. How stupid can you be!' Madison mentally scolded herself. Eriol looked at her strait in the eyes, 'Oh my god. He's going to ask me to be his girlfriend!' Madison thought happily. Eriol looked at her amethyst eyes and inhaled, 'This is going to so shock her.' he thought to himself as he exhaled… "He likes her." Madison sweat-dropped and fell back anime style.

"There goes the romantic moment!" Madison grumbled under her breath. Eriol stared at her, "He really likes her. Him as in Syaoran and her as in Sakura…" Eriol stated, Madison rolled her eyes, 'What a bone-head.' She thought to herself as she crossed her arms, 'Does she not get it?' Eriol thought to himself, 'OH YEAH! She doesn't know about the locket!' Eriol thought himself laughing, Madison's eyebrow rose, "What so funny?" She asked with a little bit of attitude, "Huh? Oh well, see, aha, you'll think this is like HILARIOUS!" Madison tapped her foot impatiently. "Aha. You see, Syaoran when he was like little, and lived in America, he had a childhood sweetheart. Right?" Madison nodded, "Yeah and he gave her this like awesome locket before he moved here," Madison froze and looked at him with interest, "And like he thinks its Sakura. Ahaha." Eriol said laughing at the end. "Ain't that a knee-slapper?" Eriol said slapping his knee with laughter. Madison sweat-dropped and hit him on the head playfully Eriol rubbed his head.

"You just can't get your hands off of me cant you?" He said teasing her. Madison rolled her eyes, "Baka" she grumbled in a whisper. "What?" Eriol said, "Don't yeah think its funny? He's just using his 'She's my childhood sweetheart' excuse so he doesn't have to admit that he's breaking his promise and falling for another girl." Eriol said. Madison rolled her eyes, "DINNERS READY!" Syaoran yelled from inside the kitchen, everyone took their seats, it was: Syaoran, Sakura, Meiling, Madison. And Eriol. Boy, girl, girl, girl, boy. Everyone ate silently. Syaoran coughed trying to start a conversation, "Ahem… uh so Eriol. Yeah uh. Yeah." He said dumbly. Sakura kept shooting glances at the door. She wanted to find out he was real BAD. Why? Because she thinks that he is the guy in her locket. 'He looks exactly like the locket boy…' Sakura thought to herself twirling her locket in her fingers.

Syaoran was in deep conversation with Eriol, about Sports. Madison and Meiling were talking about how stupid some guys are. "Yeah like how YOU think SOMEONE is going to say THEY LOVE YOU and THEY get all ROMANTIC and all that and then they tell you that their BESTFRIEND is in love with you BESTFRIEND." Madison said angrily as she eyed Eriol. Eriol and Syaoran stopped talking and looked at Madison with a "huh?" face. Madison crossed her arms and cursed them under her breath. Eriol and Syaoran shrugged, 'Probably a girl thing' Eriol thought to him as he continued eating. Syaoran glanced at Sakura, she was awfully quiet and awfully interested in his door. He looked at her. 'She is so.. beautiful. Her eyes are so… mesmerizing… her fingers…Huh?' Syaoran thought as he looked at Sakura's fingers. They were twirling something. Something gold. Something shiny… Syaoran dropped his fork and stared into space, Sakura stopped twirling the locket with her fingers and stared at him, Meiling, Madison, and Eriol stopped and stared.

"Oh no. Not again." Eriol said standing up, he started shaking Syaoran, "Dude. Wake up!" He said angrily as he shook him violently. All of a sudden Sakura froze. Everything went black… "SAKU!" Madison said standing up and shaking Sakura. Meiling froze and looked… she got dizzy. Everything seemed to be turning black. "Madison…Eriol…" She whispered, "MEILING!" Madison and Eriol screamed in unison as they ran to her side. "Oh my god. Eriol what is happening!" Madison said, her hand to her heart. Eriol sat down and put his head in his hands, "I.. don't know…" He said… ( SYAORAN'S FLASHBACK) --- 'I cant believe we're moving to Tokyo… I cant believe I have to leave Sakura…' he thought to himself. 'How will I tell her?' Li let out a big sad sigh. He slowly took out a piece of paper and a pen and started writing a note, he wrote: 'Sakura, please meet me at the park across the street at 7:00 am. I have something important to tell you.' He went outside and stuck the note in a tree were he and Sakura put their notes.

( SAKURA'S FLASHBACK) --- 'Huh what's this? Ooh! Its from Li!' She thought to herself as she excitedly opened the note. 'Hm, he wants me to meet him at the park at 7, ook. I have how much time to get ready? WAIT! WHAT! ITS ALREADY 7:20 AM!' Sakura said as she looked twice at her watch. She had no time to change, so she ran all the way to the park. When she finally got to the park she saw Li swinging silently, she started tiptoeing closer and closer when she got close enough she covered his eyes with her hands, "GUESS WHO!" She said smiling "Sakura?" Li answered. "AW! How'd you know? Aha" Sakura said as she grabbed a swing next to him.

(BOTH SAKURA AND SYAORAN'S FLASHBACK) --- "Sakura… I-im moving to Tokyo… today." Li said stuttering. Sakura jumped off of her swing, "WHAT?" "LI! NO. YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME… LI…" Sakura said as she embraced her best friend, her sweetheart. Li slowly embraced her. He could feel tears on his shoulder.

After what seemed like 10 years, Li finally let go. He reached into his pocket, I have something for you. He slowly opened a box, which contained the most beautiful locket. He slowly opened the locket; there was a picture of him on one side and a picture of Sakura on the other side. Sakura wiped her tears away, she looked at Li. Li walked behind Sakura and put the necklace around her neck. "Li.. Its beautiful…" Sakura said as she looked at the locket.

(MEILING'S FLASHBACK) --- "LI! IT'S TIME TO GO! HURRY! WE'LL MISS THE PLANE!" Meiling shouted, as she went inside the car. Meiling stared at her brother and her friend Sakura. "Why are they so sad?" She asked herself, as she watched them, Sakura looked at Li with pleading eyes. "I will always love you. You were my first love. My only love. I will never find anyone like you…. Please don't forget me…" Li said as he gave Sakura one last embrace. "Li. I love you. I will never forget you. Someday we will meet again…." Sakura said as she let go of her fist love. "Good bye Sakura…." Li said as he turned around and started walking home. "Good bye Li…" Sakura said as she watched him go. She watched him step into his car. She watched him leave the driveway….

(SAKURA'S SECOND FLASHBACK) --- She held her locket tightly, as she cried. She sat down on the swing, which Li was swinging on. She cried and cried… "One day we will meet again Li…" She said as she slowly got off the swing and walked home… She was to sad that she didn't see the truck coming…

Eriol grabbed a cup of water and splashed Syaoran, no movement. Madison and Eriol ran to the phone and started dialing 9…1… "Huhhh?" Syaoran groaned looking at his surroundings. Eriol and Madison dropped the phone and ran to his side. "Dude! YOUR OK!" Eriol said wiping his sweat-drop/tears. "Uh yeah? Dude. Why am I wet?" Syaoran asked looking down at his shirt, Eriol sweat-dropped, "Eh.. long story?" He said. "NO! NO! DON'T LEAVE…" Meiling shouted from her seat. Her eyes were closed. Syaoran jumped up and went to his sister, he shook her, "MEILING!" Syaoran yelled shaking her into her senses. Meiling blinked twice and looked at her brother then at Sakura. "Syaoran?" She said looking at Syaoran weakly. (A/N: This is Meiling's first flashback)  
Syaoran smiled down at her. Madison and Eriol stood in between Sakura and Syaoran.

Madison put her hand on Sakura's shoulders. "Please wake up…" She prayed to herself silently. "Nooo… Touya… Help…" Sakura said tears rushing down her cheeks. "Sakura!" They all ran to her side. Patting her hands and embracing her, "Sakura…" Madison said. 'What is happening to her?' Madison thought to herself sadly. "No… Don't leave… I love …." Sakura said in a weak whisper. Madison let go of Sakura and stared down at her. "The… Locket… Boy" She said grabbing Sakura's locket and tearing it off her neck. Syaoran, Eriol, and Meiling stood up. "He's done nothing but cause trouble for Sakura." Madison said angrily at the locket. "She's been hurting her for so long." Madison continued, "What does he want with her?" She asked the locket as she walked to a trash-can, she held the locket above the trash-can, slowly dropping it. But someone stopped her. It was… Sakura.

"Madison." Sakura said holding her hand out in front of Madison. Madison stared into her best-friend's emerald eyes. They looked hurt and confused. "Sakura-chan" Madison said putting the locket in Sakura's hands. Eriol went to Madison's side, and patted her back in a comforting matter. Meiling walked over to Sakura and gave her a long embrace. It was a very emotional moment. 3 people staring into space hit by similar flashbacks… Somehow connected with each other? Syaoran slowly walked towards them, his eyes on the golden locket, which lay in Sakura's soft, snowy white hands. Syaoran switched his gaze onto Sakura. Their eyes met. Brown eyes and Emerald eyes, staring deeply into each other, 'Could this be?' They thought. Meiling backed away. It was Sakura in front of Syaoran. They continued to stare into each other's eyes, not blinking, not speaking. Meiling looked at Syaoran then at Sakura. 'I knew there was something… could Sakura really be the girl Syaoran ahs been looking for? The girl which he ahs kept his promise to for 13 long years?' Meiling thought to herself. 'What is going on?' Madison asked herself, 'Oh cool! Staring contest me next!' Eriol thought happily. 'Is she the girl I've waited for, for so long? The girl I never left behind?' Syaoran thought to himself not leaving Sakura's stare.

'Could that flashback mean that _he_ is the locket boy? Could he be the answer to the flashbacks that I keep getting?' Sakura thought to herself as she continued to stare into his warm, brown eyes. Syaoran took a step closer; Sakura dropped the locket and ran outside. 'What is going on?' Sakura asked herself. Madison and Meiling ran after her, Eriol was about to run after them when he noticed Syaoran bend down and pick up the locket. "Dude. Did you not just see what happened!" Eriol said angrily. Syaoran stood up and opened the locket. Tears streamed down his eyes. It was her. Sakura Kinomoto was his long lost love. "Syaoran…" Eriol said glancing at the locket. "I can't believe this… Sakura Kinomoto is _Cherry Blossom_?" Eriol asked in a whisper. Syaoran nodded. His long lost love was here all along. Right next door. In the same house…

Sakura continued running, "SAKURAA!" she could hear her friends yelling. But she didn't care. It was so _sudden_. She did not expect to find the Locket Boy, living next door to her. She did not expect having flashbacks about him. She did not expect to be having dinner with him. She did not expect any of this to happen to _her_. She expected this stuff to happen in fairy-tales, with magical godmothers, and dwarfs, but not in reality. She ran to a nearby park and sat down on a swing. She swinged silently as thoughts ran in and out of her mind. Then all of a sudden someone covered her eyes, "Guess who?" He said. Sakura remembered the flashback… could it be Syaoran? No… his voice seems so much deeper. It can't be Syaoran, but then who is it? "Oh wait, you don't know who. I never got a chance to introduce myself," He said uncovering Sakura's eyes. Sakura stood up and turned around. There he was… the Syaoran look a like. "Hi, I'm Kenshin. Your locket boy." He said with his hand out in front of him. Sakura looked at him with a "what the freak" face.

How did Kenshin find out about the locket boy? Because he heard everything that happened in the Li house, he eavesdropped. He gathered all the information he needed to make Sakura fall in love with him. He would do anything to get Maiiko away from him, and if it meant pretending to be someone's long lost love, he'd do it. Sakura stared at him in shock. "No… I only have one locket boy…" She said backing away from him. But how did he know? She thought to herself eyeing him suspiciously. "SAKURAAAA!" Madison said running to her side, Meiling, Eriol, and Syaoran soon came. "Sakura. It's me, your locket boy." Kenshin said edging closer holding his hand out to her. Sakura shook her head no, she didn't feel as if it was the locket boy, but how would she know? She doesn't know WHO he is, WHAT he's like, or WHERE he is. Syaoran stood in between them. "No." He said in an audible whisper, 'I will not lose her again.' He thought to himself. They stood there for hours in the same position, Madison and Meiling with their arms around Sakura, Eriol putting his arm around Madison, and Syaoran smack-dab in the middle of his long lost love and his clone. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**AUTHORS NOTE: **Wow. 5 pages o.o I hope you guys didn't get confused. Sorry if the last chappie was confusing! Ok, about the flashbacks, it starts out with Syaoran's then Sakura's, then they both get hit with the same flashback. (confusing?) Then MEILING gets her first ever flashback, and then Sakura ahs another one. Eh, hope you don't get confused! Enjoy (:

;candee


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21.  
Syaoran stood there, his hands curled into fists. He was ready to attack. His stupid clone walked towards him, "Move." Kenshin said in an annoyed voice. 'These people are wasting my precious time. I just needed the girl, but what do I get? Her stupid fan club!' Kenshin thought angrily trying to get closer to Sakura. Sakura edged farther away from him, hugging herself. She started to shake. Madison and Meiling embraced her. Sakura could feel tears coming to her eyes. 'But.. why am I crying?' Sakura asked herself. 'I almost figured out who Locket Boy is… I might have found my long, lost love even.' Sakura stated in her mind, 'But why am I crying?' She asked herself as tears. Syaoran blocked Kenshin, "Make another move and it's the last one you'll ever make." Syaoran threatened holding up his fist.

Kenshin let out an annoyed sigh, "Yeah ok. Sure. Whatever." Kenshin replied pushing Syaoran's fist down. Syaoran turned around and grabbed Kenshin's shoulder. Syaoran nodded at Eriol, motioning him and the girls to leave. This was his fight, Syaoran versus Syaoran Clone, (A/N: I swear, this is starting to sound like Star wars XD). "Just me and you." Syaoran said holding up his fists, Kenshin grinned, 'this is great! I get some hot chick, and I get to beat up this low life ugly loser Maiiko likes. Oh ho! This is great!' Kenshin thought, Kenshin put up his fists. It was a no weapon battle. Punches here. Kicks there. Kenshin wiped his bloody lip with the back of his hand, 'This guy is tough.' He thought to himself. "Had enough?" Syaoran asked. He was un-bruised, and barely even touched.

'Mom was right, that training really did pay off.' Syaoran thought to himself as he silently thanked his mom. Kenshin stood up. "Fine. Take her." Kenshin said stuffing his hands into his pockets. He turned around; Syaoran put down his fists and watched him go. All of a sudden, Kenshin turned around and took a gun out of his pocket, Syaoran froze, he ordered his legs to move, but they wouldn't. "SUCKER" Kenshin yelled as he pulled the trigger. The gunshot was heard all over the neighborhood. Sakura, Meiling, Madison, and Eriol froze. They looked out the window, no sign of Syaoran. The gunshot seemed to be going in slow motion. Syaoran stood motionless. He wasn't able to move. He stared at Kenshin, he was laughing. The bullet was coming nearer. 'MOVE SYAORAN! MOVE!' He yelled at himself in his mind.

He tried to budge his legs but they wouldn't cooperate. He was stuck in a life or death situation… MOVE SYAORAN! He wouldn't move. He couldn't. Why? The bullet hit his heart. Kenshin laughed hysterically as he kissed his gun. "All this… for what?" Syaoran asked him. He clutched his heart. Kenshin turned around, "Still alive?" He asked grinning. Syaoran glared at him, "Why?" Syaoran asked still holding onto his heart. Kenshin looked at him. His expression unreadable, "Why…." He repeated. 'Why did he do it? Was it only because he wanted to get rid of Maiiko? Did he even care about Sakura? The way Syaoran seems to care about her?' Thoughts rushed in and out of his mind.

Syaoran stood up, and let go of his heart. He imagined blood rushing out of his heart. He imagined he would be dying. He imagined all the cruel things. But what he thought would happen, didn't happen. He didn't start bleeding. He didn't start dying. Kenshin stared at him, "H—HOW?" Kenshin stuttered. Was Syaoran immortal? Was he some kind of weird person that could live through anything? Was he an angel? Why did he not die? Why is he not bleeding? Kenshin wasn't the only one wondering those things. Syaoran started to feel his heart, 'No blood?' He thought to himself. 'Am I in heaven?' He asked himself. Then his gaze turned towards Kenshin, 'No way he got sent up to heaven… oh my god. Am I in… no? I can't be in…' He thought to himself trying to find an angel. They looked at each other. "Why aren't you dead?" Kenshin asked pointing the gun at Syaoran. Syaoran ripped open his shirt. He wasn't even hit. 'But how?' Syaoran thought to himself. He stared down at his chest. There it was. The locket. He carefully took of the locket, "It… saved me." He said numbly as he stared at the locket. The bullet had hit it. It saved his life. "PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" A policeman said as he edged closer to Kenshin, Kenshin froze. Kenshin put his hands up and turned around.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**AUTHORS NOTE: **WOW! What an actionish story eh ? lol I think next 2 chapters, and its done? Lol but after I finish this up, ima start a new one (: about what? Well, since you guys are do nice to me…  
(NEW STORY)--- Sneak peak  
_ The diary of an Over-Protective Brother  
By: X3Dorky Candee  
_Dear Diary,  
Man that sounds so freakin' girly!

YO JOURNAL!  
Grr. To gangster.

Hey.  
Now that's much better. Man, you wont believe what happened today. (Man, I feel like I'm talking to freakin' Casper!) But hey, I had to write this down, do I grabbed you—er this journal thingy and now I'm writing it. And boy do I feel like a girl. But ANYWAYS, I saw the most ugliest thing ever! Even uglier than that stupid Kaiju… a.k.a Sakura. Man! Was he ugly! And even worse, he's ego is as big as an elephant. I swear that kid has some nerve to call me a BAKA. But how did I encounter this ugly, stupid, over-sized ego guy? Well he was in my HOUSE. That's right MY house. MINE! How he got in? Well, that stupid kaiju sister of mine let him in for their "project" PSH. Yeah right.

--- Touya  
PLEASE DO NOT STEAL THAT STORY. I WILL BE VERY ANGRY IF YOU DO.  
Sound good? Lol. I hope so. But ima start it AFTER I finish My First Love. So your all goona have to wait ;)

;candee


	22. The Popos

Chapter 22. _The Popos_  
A policeman handcuffed Kenshin and took his gun. "Your under arrest." He said as he led Kenshin to a police car, where a policeman was waiting to drive him to jail. A policewoman walked over to Syaoran and put a hand on his shoulder, "Are you ok son?" She asked, staring down at Syaoran. Syaoran nodded, still staring down at the locket. The policewoman noticed the bullet in the locket. She took a step back, "May I see that locket?" She asked, Syaoran looked up at her and handed it to her. "My lord… Did this… save you?" She asked. Syaoran nodded. She smiled and handed him the locket. A car all of a sudden pulled over and Eriol, Sakura, Madison, and Meiling came running out. 

"SYAORAN!" Meiling screamed as she ran towards her older brother. Syaoran turned around and held out his arms, "MEILING!" Meiling jumped on him, causing him to collapse. Syaoran smiled. It was over. Everything was peaceful. His sister was ok. Eriol and Madison were dating… at least that's what he thought, and… Syaoran stood up and held out the locket. He found her. Eriol hugged Syaoran, in the manly way of course, "Nice to know you're a live." Eriol said with a smile. Madison came up behind Eriol and hugged Syaoran, "Thankyou Syaoran…" she whispered. Sakura was behind them. Thoughts still coming in and out of her mind. She felt her legs moving forward. Everyone turned around. Meiling, Eriol, and Madison backed away, creating an aisle for Sakura. It was de ja vu. Sakura in front of Syaoran. Emerald eyes meet amber eyes.

De ja vu. Except this time, there was no one eavesdropping, and they were standing in the park… with police surrounding them. It was an oddly weird place to say I Love You. But hey, who cares? Syaoran and Sakura moved forward. Their faces almost touching. Sakura's tears came streaming down her cheeks. She placed her head on his chest and started to cry. Syaoran embraced her as she cried. 'He's the one… The locket…. Flashbacks… de ja vu… it all makes sense now.' Sakura broke away from the embrace and looked up at Syaoran. She stared into his amber eyes. "I … Love you.." she whispered. Syaoran bent forward and kissed her. Meiling, Madison, and Eriol stared in awe.

Syaoran and Sakura finally broke away from their passionate kiss… "I love you." Syaoran said as he held her close. "I finally found you. After 13 years." He whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear. Sakura merely nodded. "Who knew I'd find you here. In Tokyo? Living right next door?" Syaoran asked. "But… why didn't you tell me?" Syaoran asked. 'She had the locket the whole time…' He thought to himself. Sakura tore away from him, "I didn't know…" She said. "But how? How did you not know? The locket… my picture?" He said. Madison jumped in and stood beside Sakura, "She was in a car accident when she was 7 years old." Syaoran's mouth turned into an O-shape. "She remembered everything but _you_." Madison said. "I… I remember now." Sakura said. Everyone became quiet and stared at her. "I was 7… we met at the park to say good bye," she stared up at Syaoran, "you gave me the locket and left. Then I walked home… I wasn't paying attention… I got hit by a truck." Sakura started to cry. It hurt her so much. Syaoran walked closer.

He hugged her. "Its ok now. I'm here." Syaoran whispered. The policemen and policewomen stopped and stared at them. The policewoman who was talking to Syaoran earlier began to cry, "This is just like a fairy-tale." She said. "Getting split up at age 7… losing _her_ memory, _him_ not remembering _her_, them living right next to _each other_… a golden _locket_ saving _him_. _Them_ reuniting." She said out loud. Eriol looked at the police. They were all staring at them. He spotted Kenshin picking at his handcuffs. He was going to escape. "HEY! YOU!" Eriol yelled as he went after Kenshin. Madison stared. "What you gon do?" Kenshin said holding up his fists, he had somehow gotten out of his handcuffs. "Ima call the popos!" Eriol said, pointing at the police. (A/N: Popos police) Kenshin dropped his fists. He was stupid. Trying to kill someone, then getting caught by them 'popos', then escaping… er trying to, then trying to fight someone IN FRONT of the police?

'What an IDIOT!' He scolded himself. He stretched out his hands in front of him and let out a sigh. Eriol grinned. "The 'popos'?" Madison asked seat-dropping. Eriol fell anime style. "Er YEAH." He said laughing nervously. "Were the heck did you get that from? 'Ima call the popos?'" Madison asked. She was afraid her prince charming… was stupid. "Go on call the popos you hoe." Eriol said. Madison's jaw-dropped. "WHAT?" She screeched. She held up a fist. "WOAH!" Eriol said backing away, "What did you say?" Madison asked rolling up her sleeves, "ITS JUST A MOVIE! DON'T YOU EVER GO OUT AND WATCH MOVIES!" Eriol asked running behind Meiling, "AND WHAT MOVIE DID THAT LINE COME FROM PRINCE CHARMING?" Madison asked angrily. 'I fell in love with an idiot.' She thought to herself sighing. "Its called: Diary of a Mad Black Woman. Now will you please take 3 steps back?" Eriol said. Sakura and Syaoran laughed.

"They are perfect for each other." Sakura said. "Yeah…" Syaoran said as he held Sakura's hand. Sakura looked down at their hands. And smiled. It was romantic… police sirens going "wee-woo-wee-woo"; Madison and Eriol fighting; Meiling being Eriol's bodyguard; Kenshin in the police car making faces at them; Maiiko NO WHERE in sight, and Sakura and Syaoran in the middle of it all… holding hands. Together at last… Then, everything got quiet. Sirens stopped… arguing stopped. It was dark, well except for the streetlights it was dark. "Madisssssoooooooon." Eriol said with a ghost like voice. "WHAT?" Madison asked. "I……looooooooooooveeeeeee……you." He said. Madison's mouth opened wide…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**AUTHORS NOTE: **Wow. Romanticccy? Lol. Hm… smooshed a little bit of Madison && Eriol in it (:  
;candee


	23. Reunited

Chapter 23. _Reunited_  
Madison stared at Eriol blankly. 'Did he just? No. Oh but he did.' She thought to herself. "Uh HELLO! I just said I LOVE YOU." Eriol said annoyed, 'what if she doesn't like me?' He thought to himself. Madison's mouth opened wider. "What did Kenshin steal your brain? Want me to call the popos?" Eriol asked with a grin. Sakura and Syaoran laughed, Madison blinked and put a fist up, "WHY YOU!" Madison grabbed Eriol's collar before he could run. "OH MY GOD!" Eriol yelled as he did some weird handshake thingy with his hands. Madison let go causing Eriol to fall, "What the heck was that?" Madison asked, "It's a signal." Eriol said.

"A signal for what?" Madison asked flatly. Eriol looked at his shoe. "Don't tell me. I know the answer. It the 'Popos help me!' signal right?" Madison asked rolling her eyes. "No. Its sign language for 'Madison, I Love You.' But you were close." Eriol said with a shy smile. Madison's mouth opened wide. Sakura fell back anime style. "De Ja Vu." She said walking behind Madison. Syaoran and Eriol stared at them. Meiling crept over next to Sakura. "1…2…3." Sakura and Meiling counted in unison as they pushed Madison forward. Madison lost her balance and landed… where else? But in Eriol's arms… Eriol lost his balance and stumbled backward. "Man your heavy." Eriol whispered in a joking way. Madison leaped up and dusted herself off. She was about to walk away when Eriol grabbed her hand. "I'm just kidding." He said.

Her hand started to get hot. Her cheeks were burning. She turned around… "I love you." Eriol said, Madison smiled and gave him a kiss. "Call the popos cause you just stole me heart." Madison said with a smile. Syaoran and Sakura fell back anime style. "That was so corny!" Meiling said laughing her head off. Madison sweat-dropped. Eriol grinned and bent down on one knee. "Oh my god." Madison said, 'Is he proposing?' She thought. Syaoran and Sakura stared at them. Meiling stopped laughing. Eriol looked up, "What?" He said as he tied his shoe. Everyone sweat-dropped. There goes the moment! But its ok. Everyone fell in love. Well… except for Meiling. Well at least that's what they thought. But lets not get carried away ok? This story is about Syaoran and Sakura, so shall we continue?

---- **1 YEAR LATER**  
Sakura and Syaoran were sitting on the grass in the front yard. It was a big day. Madison and Eriol soon joined them. "I can't believe it." Madison said. "I know. After all these years. Were going to see them again." Sakura said smiling. Syaoran held her hand. The all looked at the sky. HONK HONK! Everyone turned around facing the honking car, and out came Touya. "SAKURA!" He yelled opening his arms. Sakura jumped up, "TOUYYA!" Sakura said smiling as she hugged him. "Ew. Gross. Kaiiju germs." Touya said with a joking tone. Sakura playfully punched him. "Hey Touya!" Madison said happily giving him a hug. "Hey Madison!" Touya said. "SAKURAA!" Fujitaka said, "DADDY!" Sakura said jumping on her dad. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH HUNNY!" Fujitaka said happily as he hugged his daughter. "MOM!" Madison said as she saw a woman come out of the door. "HEY HUNNY!" Ms. Daidoji said happily as she hugged her daughter.

It was a very happy family reunion. That is until Touya met Syaoran and Eriol. "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!" Touya yelled at Eriol who was helping get the luggage out of the car. Eriol dropped the luggage, and stuck out his hand, "Uh.. Eriol? And uh… yeah?" He said dumbly as he picked up the rest of the luggage. "Dad! Auntie! There's some crazy guy touching our stuff!" Touya yelled childishly pointing at Eriol. Eriol rolled his eyes. Madison sweat-dropped. "Um.. this is Eriol. My boyfriend." Madison said standing next to his side. Touya fell back anime style. 'Ooops.' He thought to himself. Then came out Syaoran, "What? No introduction?" Syaoran asked Sakura teasingly. Sakura smiled, "And this is Syaoran… my boyfriend." Sakura said. Touya fell back anime style…

"Um… why don't we get inside? We four have something important to tell you." Sakura and Madison said. Everyone went inside and sat down. "What so important hunny?" Ms. Daidoji asked, "Well…" Madison said as she looked at Eriol, Syaoran, and Sakura. Sakura nodded and stepped forward. "We are getting married." They said. Touya spit out his water. "WHAT?" "YOU AND MADISON ARE GETTING MARRIED?" He asked stepping away from them. Everyone fell back anime style.

"No you gaki. I'm getting married to SYAORAN. And she's getting married to ERIOL." Sakura said. Fujitaka and Ms. Daidoji stood up and walked over to Syaoran and Eriol and gave them each a hug. "Take care of our daughters…" They said.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**AUTHORS NOTE:** Wow. Its over : lol. But it's a happy ending : Oh! My birthday is today : yesseriiie bob! I'm officially 13 yearss old // I might not be able to edit in a while… I got some disappointing grades… 2 C's / 1 B// 3 A's … : bleh… anyways. I hope you enjoy this story. Im still thinking if I should write an epilogue? By the way, THANKYOU for all the reviews : YOU MADE ME REALLY HAPPY! 123 REVIEWS? Wow! Hehe! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

;candee


	24. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe it Saku…" Madison said nervously. Sakura grabbed her hand and looked at Madison, "Me either." She said as they both walked out of their rooms. It was their wedding day. They slowly and silently walked downstairs. 'Wow. I can't believe I'm actually getting married…' Sakura thought to herself, her heart pounding madly. At the bottom of the staircase, was Fujitaka, Sakura's father. Fujitaka smiled at Sakura and Madison, the two girls smiled back and hooked arms with him. He nodded and led them outside. The guests were quietly talking amongst themselves, when suddenly the doors opened.

Everyone stared in awe, as Fujitaka led the two girls down the aisle. Eriol and Syaoran stared at the two girls, that were about to become their wives. 'They look so calm…' Madison thought to herself nervously. Madison looked to her left and right. Everyone she knew and loved was there. To witness, the most important day of her and Sakura's lives. Sakura stared into space. Her mind full of thoughts, the aisle seemed longer than it looked. The more she walked the more her heart pounded. She, was about to get married. She was not going to have a boyfriend anymore. She was going to be a husband. She shook her head and looked at her boyfr--- husband. He looked back at her and smiled.

After what seemed to be an hour, Madison, Sakura, and Fujitaka finally got to the altar. Fujitaka hugged the two girls and went to the first row and sat down, tears streaming down his cheeks. Sakura and Madison stood side by side with their soon-to-be husbands. They were all nervous. Then, he asked them, the question. Eriol and Syaoran looked into Sakura and Madison's eyes. They both had the rings, "We do." They said as they slipped the rings on their wives fingers. The priest then turned to Madison and Sakura and asked them the same question, Sakura and Madison shakily, but calmly, said, "We do." And slipped the rings on their husband's fingers. The priest smiled and closed his bible, "You may now kiss the bride." He said happily staring at the newly-weds. 

Madison and Eriol kissed. Long and passionate. Sakura and Syaoran kissed. Long and passionate. But with more feeling. As they kissed, flashbacks flashed into Sakura's mind. _  
'LI! ITS TIME TO GO! HURRY UP OR WE'LL MISS THE PLANE!" Meiling shouted. He gave Sakura one last hug … Touya who lives there? The Lis use to live there until the moved 4 days ago… Hi, I'm Sakura what's your name? I'm Madison… Sakura, open the locket… Locket boy… We're models! Dinner at his house… The balconies… Carnivals… The past… Syaoran look-a-like…'_

The guests awed and applauded as tears streamed down their eyes. Finally Madison and Eriol let go. Smiling at each other. Soon, after, Sakura and Syaoran let go to. The newly-weds walked down the aisle then stopped halfway, as the Madison and Sakura threw the bouquet into the air. Smiling. Sakura and Syaoran held hands, as they walked into the house; Sakura stared at their "backyard wedding". She stared at Syaoran, "Syaoran. I love you…" She said in a whisper as they stepped inside the house to greet their guests…

** YEARS LATER  
**SAKURA & SYAORANS HOUSE

"MOMMM!" Ria, Sakura and Syaoran's 13 year old daughter, yelled. Sakura massaged her forehead. "What Ria?" She said as she stood up and walked into Rica's room. Ria let out an "uhg" "Mom. Can you please tell Lea to stop bugging me!" Ria said shooting a disgusting look at her 5 year old sister Lea. "Lea, stop bugging your sister." Sakura said. "But mommy! I just wanted to hear a story!" Lea argued back sticking her tounge out at Ria. Ria rolled her eyes, "I am so not going to read you a story! Stories are for babies!" Ria said going back to her homework. (A/N: Ria & Lea shared a room) 

Sakura smiled, "I'll tell you a story dear." She said with a smile. Sakura picked Lea up and sat her down on her bed. "Now this story is about a young girl named Kim, and a young boy named Li. Now Kim and Li lived next door to each other, and they've known each other all their lives. They were childhood sweethearts." Sakura paused, "But one day Li had to move away. Far away. All the way to Tokyo!" Sakura said, Lea gasped and leaned closer to her mom. "But before he left, he gave Kim a locket, but when he left Kim was so sad, that she didn't pay attention to anything and got hit by a truck." Lea screamed, "MOMMY! ITS SCARY!" She yelled hiding under her blanket, Ria laughed and mumbled "baby."

Sakura combed Lea's hair with her fingers, "No, I promise its not." Lea looked up at her and nodded her head, "Well, Good thing was Sa-KIM, was ok. She remembered everything but Sy-LI. So all she had to remember him was the locket. But she never opened the locket until one day she and her best-friend Mad- er uh, Maddy, decided to open it. And inside the locket was a picture of a young boy." Ria stopped doing her homework and listened. "Then when Maddy and Kim were about 20 years old, they got a job-offer to work at Tokyo. So they went. And they ended up living right next door to Li." Sakura smiled, "They even had dinner over there, but Kim didn't remember Li." Lea frowned. "Poor Li." Lea said. "Yes, any who. Li had a best-friend name Eri, who had a crush on Maddy. So Eri and Li asked Kim and Maddy to a carnival."

Ria turned around, her full attention on the story. "Maddy, Eri, Kim, and Li, split into two groups. Eri and Maddy, and Kim and Li," 'Why does it seem so familiar?' Ria thought to herself, "Kim and Li had a great time." "And, Kim started to remember him. She was falling in love with her childhood sweet-heart all over again. But then, when Kim finally realized that Li was her childhood sweetheart, a guy who looked ALMOST exactly alike as Li, said that he was her childhood sweetheart." Ria stood up and pretended to look for something on her bed, "So Kim was really confused… but in the end she and Li realized that they were lovers. They had a double-wedding in their own backyard. And guess who the double wedding was with?" Sakura asked smiling. "Eri and Maddy?" Lea asked with interest. Sakura nodded. "And they lived happily ever after." Sakura said.

Lea clapped with joy, "GREAT STORY MOMMY!" She said. Sakura smiled and looked up at Ria, "Yeah like someone could actually find a long lost love that easily." She said standing up. Then, the door opened and in came Syaoran. He placed his hand on Ria's shoulder. "Actually, it can happen in real life." He said smiling at Sakura.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**AUTHORS NOTE: **Finally! Epilogue is done :D lol. I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the long delay. And im so sorry if its kinda crappy. I like got a little rusty xD.

; candee


End file.
